


...Что движет Солнце и светила...

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Celestial Bodies Suite [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они говорят о закрывающихся дверях и об открывающихся окнах. Они поют о божественном вмешательстве. Они произносят невидимые строки об узах, связывающих всех нас, и о гравитации, которая держит нас на Земле. Они уверяют, что все мы связаны через шесть рукопожатий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1 - Небесная увертюра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celestial Bodies Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675186) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



Они говорят о закрывающихся дверях и об открывающихся окнах. Они поют о божественном вмешательстве. Они произносят невидимые строки об узах, связывающих всех нас, и о гравитации, которая держит нас на Земле. Они уверяют, что все мы связаны через шесть рукопожатий.*

Они говорят о многих вещах.

Было ли это судьбой или той самой неизбежной связью, а, может, так распорядилась игра случая, что двое, каждый по-своему раненых мужчин, встретившись, стали одним целым? Если бы Джон в тот день не принял решение пойти через парк − в надежде на то, что это поможет разогнать тоску и серое будничное уныние; если бы он не встретил старого друга; и если бы этот старый друг не упомянул потенциального соседа по квартире − он встретил бы Шерлока? Может быть.

Шерлок внезапно столкнулся с бывшей клиенткой, которая сдавала квартиру в аренду. Эта встреча оказалась очень кстати, так как его выставили с последнего места жительства. Теперь он подумывал о том, что ему был нужен сосед по квартире: вместе можно осилить арендную плату, потому что Майкрофт преподал ему урок за злоупотребление деньгами и трастовым фондом. В который раз.  
Да, Шерлок − не тот человек, с которым легко жить, но при этом он и сам мало кого вытерпит, и уж точно не будет терпеть идиотов. А это сильно уменьшало круг людей, которые смогли бы его вынести или он их.

Если бы Майк опоздал на пять минут, Шерлок всё ещё был бы там? А если бы Джон не прогуливался в парке, он встретился бы с Майком в другое время? Кто знает.

Всё случилось, как случилось, и они встретились. Сильный ветер, широко распахнувший то самое окно, сделал гораздо больше, чем просто взметнул шторы и раскидал газеты − он перевернул всю жизнь Джона.

Началось всё с увертюры, один из них пошёл на сближение, предложив идеальное решение, другой − будучи заинтригованным, заинтересовался, это был непреложный факт, что он примет предложение.

И всё это были лишь предвестники более крупных событий.

Между ними мгновенно проскочила искра. Ещё не любовь и даже не физическое влечение. Но что-то между ними произошло с первого взгляда.

Две «белые вороны», два необычных человека нашли друг друга. Головоломка из двух частей сложилась.  
Встретились два друга. 

А планета, словно на мгновение сместившись с траектории, затем продолжила свой путь по эллиптической орбите вокруг Солнца, как будто ничто не произошло. Джон и Шерлок, притянувшись и начав вращаться друг вокруг друга, уравновесили этим космос.

Хаос подарил возможности. Из хаоса создалась Вселенная. И хотя не всё было идеально, были боль и гнев с обеих сторон, были проблемы с доверием, приносящие страдание − этот хаос заложил основу космической системы, состоящей из Джона и Шерлока. Основой которой была любовь. Самая настоящая, самая удивительная. Любовь − сила притяжения и сфера влияния. Любовь − это их теория относительности.

Говорят, что любовь − это та причина, по которой мир продолжает свое движение.

Они говорят о многих вещах.

***

* − Теория шести рукопожатий − Теория, согласно которой любые два человека на Земле разделены не более чем пятью уровнями общих знакомых (и, соответственно, шестью уровнями связей).


	2. Глава 2 - Контроль

_Контроль − имя существительное._

_1\. Руководящая сила, команда._  
_2\. Сдерживающая сила, особенно самоограничение._  
_3\. Средство сдерживания; проверка._

***

Шепот:  
− Лежи тихо, не двигайся.  
_Щелчок._  
Расстёгнутая пуговица.  
Прикосновение к бледной прекрасной коже.  
Джон провёл указательным пальцем вдоль ключицы.  
− Джон...  
Джон, подняв палец, положил его на губы Шерлока:  
− Шшш... Ты не должен говорить.  
_Щелчок._  
Ещё одна пуговица.  
− Но, Джон...  
− Шерлок... − он взглянул в глаза Джона. Как же он мог когда-то подумать, что Джон − это море спокойствия? В его глазах − буря из гнева, страха и боли. И едва сдерживаемое желание: бездна зрачка поглотила синеву радужной оболочки.

Шерлок мысленно вернулся к той ночи − после спасения его из рук похитителей. Он знал, что Джон его найдёт, и когда тот появился, он повёл себя легкомысленно и дерзко, как будто всё так и было задумано и он всё контролировал. Даже сказал, что это была игра. 

А потом он посмотрел Джону в лицо.

Там были гнев, страх и боль. Всё то же, что и сейчас. Какая-то часть этих эмоций была направлена на похитителей, но остальные − на Шерлока. Почему? Ведь всё хорошо закончилось. Он не намеревался быть похищенным, но это случилось, и он сумел извлечь пользу из сложившихся обстоятельств и раскрыл дело. Джон не должен быть на него рассержен.

К тому времени, когда рядом с ними появился Лестрейд, Джону удалось затолкать поглубже те чувства, которые он испытывал в данный момент к соседу по квартире. Он только накричал на Шерлока, сказав, что тот был настоящей задницей.

Об изменениях в отношениях друзей и соседей по квартире знали немногие, и среди них − Лестрейд. Грегу был знаком взгляд Джона: точно такой же появлялся на лице его жены, когда он ввязывался во что-то опасное − и это даже при том, что Джон сумел совладать с большей частью своих эмоций.  
Лестрейд проводил взглядом двух удаляющихся мужчин − Шерлок медленно вышагивал позади Джона, на удивление чем-то напоминая проштрафившегося щенка, ожидающего всё же, что заботливый хозяин сменит гнев на милость. Он подумал, что детективу сегодня вечером либо очень повезёт, либо он хорошенько получит. Или они оба зададут друг другу жару. Он тихо рассмеялся и, пожелав Шерлоку спокойной ночи, повернулся, чтобы взять под контроль место преступления.

Мысли Шерлока были на той же волне, как и у Лестрейда. Ему либо очень повезёт, либо...

Он ещё не видел в спальне эту сторону личности Джона. Джон позволял Шерлоку вести, делать первые шаги и контролировать степень близости. Пока они не начали вместе спать, интимные отношения с кем-то были вне зоны комфорта Шерлока − и Джон счёл совершенно уместным отказаться от ведущей роли. Но сейчас всё было по-другому.

Грубо и сильно. Джон доминировал в каждом движении.

А Шерлок подумал, что совсем не против.

То есть − не против того, чтобы Джон на него злился таким образом. 

На Джоне, оседлавшем бёдра Шерлока, всё ещё было слишком много одежды, но он был так возбуждён, что не позаботился о том, чтобы раздеться: он ни на секунду не хотел лишиться прикосновений к замершему под его руками телу. 

Джон, наклонившись вперёд, одновременно и яростно, и ласково зашептал в ухо Шерлока:

− Тебе очень повезло, что ты остался жив. Тебе очень повезло, что я не убил тебя сам, − Шерлок, закрыв глаза, вздрогнул, когда Джон провёл кончиком горячего языка по контуру уха, а потом нырнул им внутрь. Ощущение неожиданно было таким сильным, что Шерлок вздрогнул и застонал.

Джон продолжил говорить:

− Если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь ещё что-нибудь столь же феноменально глупое − я тебя убью. − Зажимая между губами и зубами кожу шеи Шерлока, Джон не сдерживался: покусывал, оставлял засосы, затем провел зубами вдоль нижней стороны подбородка, волнующе близко к горлу. − Они не должны были тебя трогать, − твёрдо заявил Джон. А затем изменил характер прикосновений: нежно и мягко поцеловал ссадину на подбородке, там, куда Шерлока ударили во время похищения, расстегнул последние пуговицы на рубашке и осторожно ощупал рёбра детектива, но, кроме синяков, не нашёл там больше ничего серьёзного.

Джон отстранился и заглянул в зелёно-голубые глаза: 

− Если причиняют боль тебе − причиняют боль и мне. Мы неотделимы. Ты должен это понять. − Он поцеловал Шерлока в приоткрытый рот − легко, едва коснувшись. Потом поднёс его запястье к губам и с нежностью облизал ссадины, оставленные верёвками. − Ты не можешь следовать за ними в одиночку. Ты не можешь оставить меня. − Он остановился и снова посмотрел на Шерлока. − Мы вместе, − он почти прорычал последнюю фразу, а потом наклонился и закончил поцелуй, который начал ранее, вложив в него свои боль и страх. Шерлок услышал, как Джон прошептал ему в уголок рта: − Ты себе не представляешь, что я пережил... Я подумал, что ты мёртв. − И у Джона перехватило дыхание.

Шерлок обвил вокруг Джона руки, начиная не только поверхностно понимать умом, но и глубоко чувствовать, как сильно тот его любит, и прошептал: 

− Прости. Я не подумал. − У него поплыло перед глазами, и он сморгнул. − Это больше не повторится. 

И Шерлок подумал, что он по сути ничего не знал о последствиях и обязанностях, которые приходили с этим уровнем отношений.

Его мир пошатнулся, потому что он не знал такого Джона. Джон бывал рассержен и ругался, он не сдерживал свои недовольство и досаду, но это было совсем не так, как сейчас. Шерлок понял, что Джон не злился − он боялся, и это было очень похоже на гнев. Никто никогда так за него не переживал.

Джон продолжил целовать Шерлока, спускаясь вниз по его груди; сделал паузу, чтобы куснуть соски; поцелуи становились более жадными, более требовательным. Достигнув пупка Шерлока, Джон сел, чтобы разобраться с поясом, пуговицами и молнией. И прежде, чем Шерлок это осознал, он уже был полностью обнажён.

А потом он прекратил думать на какое-то время.

Позже, прижавшись грудью к спине Джона, Шерлок крепко обнял его. Уткнувшись носом в шею друга, Шерлок зашептал:

− Если всё это было сделано с целью устрашения и профилактики, чтобы я больше не был так беспечен − в таком случае, ты, возможно, потерпел неудачу. Если ты будешь так себя вести, когда меня ранят − я захочу делать это чаще.

Джон сонно хихикнул: 

− Просто помни ту часть, где я сказал, что убью тебя.

Шерлок улыбнулся напротив шеи Джона.

− Возможно, в следующий раз я смогу наказать тебя за то, что ты был идиотом.

Но Джон уже заснул.

Шерлок провёл рукой по его волосам, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию. 

Джон был прав. Он не может снова быть причиной подобных переживаний. Они связаны на таком количестве уровней − уровней, которые Шерлок только начинает для себя открывать. И когда один из них страдал от боли, другой страдал тоже.

Шерлок заснул, прижавшись всем телом к мужчине, которого любил.


	3. Глава 3 - Удалить

_Удалить - глагол._

_1\. Стереть или смыть (метку, и т.д.)._  
_2\. а) Причина (в реальности) исчезновения или разрушения всех следов (в реальности)._  
_б) (В абстрактных смыслах) разрушение или потеря (памяти, умственного впечатления, и т.д.)._  
_3\. Переместить на большее расстояние, затмить или затемнить._

_Неразборчивая сноска − делать что-то незначительным или незаметным._

***

Шерлок, наблюдая за Джоном сквозь ресницы, − тот сидел напротив него с книжкой − пытался ознакомиться с несколькими файлами нераскрытого дела, присланного ему Лестрейдом.  
Но его мало интересовали файлы.  
Он думал о Джоне.  
Исправлено.  
Он был зациклен на Джоне.  
И он пытался решить, нужно ли удалить зарождающиеся чувства к нему.

 _После того, как они с Джоном начали встречаться_ , не было ни минуты, когда тот не был частью его Чертогов. Джон обосновался там с самой первой их встречи − просто сначала его присутствие там было совершенно безобидным, а затем, постепенно, мысли о нём начали отнимать всё больше и больше времени, вторгаясь даже в сны.

С самого начала его влекло к мужчине, которого все считали тихим, скромным и ничем не примечательным. К мужчине, отступившему в тень, чтобы позволить Шерлоку блистать.

_Они, дураки, не понимают, что Джон превосходит меня, но затмевает не интеллектом, а человечностью, добротой и своей... джоновостью. Он превосходит меня во многих отношениях. Они должны греться в его лучах − не в моих. Он, безусловно, намного незаурядней._

С той первой погони по улицам Лондона за неизвестным убийцей, возвращения в квартиру и смеха... смеха, ради всего святого!

При воспоминании о заразительном смехе Джона уголки рта дёрнулись, Шерлок почувствовал, как тепло заструилось по венам, а в солнечном сплетении словно зарождалось именно оно − солнце.

_Посмотри на него. Он сидит там. Он выглядит усталым, на его лбу собрались морщинки, он пытается выяснить, кто же является убийцей в том дурацком детективе. Кто угодно скажет, что это − садовник. Как у меня могут быть чувства к кому-то, кто читает такую чушь?_

Но Шерлок испытывает чувства. Всё, что ему хочется сейчас сделать − встать и подойти туда, где сидит Джон и, выхватив книгу из его рук, провести большим пальцем по морщинкам на лбу, стирая это хмурое выражение. Джон не должен быть несчастным. Потом он заключил бы его в объятия и долго целовал, чтобы убрать все следы усталости с его лица, такого... родного. 

_Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?_

У него никогда не было отношений − вообще никаких не было, и, конечно, у него никогда не было таких отношений с соседом по квартире, когда ему хотелось, стянув с того обычный скучный джемпер, прижать его к стене и...

_Это нужно остановить. Я не могу ни на чём сосредоточиться. Я не могу этого сделать. Это − просто безумное увлечение. Я должен отключить это. Что произойдёт, если посреди дела в мои мысли вторгнется Джон, и, вместо того, чтобы заниматься расследованием, я начну водить пальцами по его волосам или уткнусь носом в его шею... о, Боже!_

_Остановить! Прекратить это! Прямо сейчас!_

Чем больше он думал над тем, чтобы удалить из размышлений свои чувства к Джону, тем больше они, вплетаясь в Чертоги, сливались с ними. Мысли о нём пульсировали в каждой клеточке и каждой молекуле, не покидая сознание ни на секунду; их невозможно было вырвать с корнем или стереть. Он не мог отвлечься на что-то другое, всё время думая о том, как заставить Джона снять джемпер, чтобы увидеть то, что под ним, коснуться рукой его груди, которая, как он знал, была очень мускулистой, и провести по ней вниз, до живота...

− Вот чёртовщина!.. − Шерлок, со злостью бросив файлы на пол, ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь в спальню.

Он бросился на кровать и, схватившись за прядь волос, дёрнул её, надеясь, что боль хоть на минуту отвлечёт от мыслей о Джоне.

Это не сработало.

Не зная, что делать, Шерлок уронил лицо в ладони. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким разбитым.

_Это нелепо. Я не могу позволить себе эти чувства. Я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу работать в таком состоянии. Я должен сказать ему, чтобы это исчезло. Но ведь если я скажу ему, то он уйдёт, и это будет началом конца, не думаю, что смогу это вынести. Если я удалю чувства и эмоции, он никогда об этом не узнает и останется, а я смогу быть рядом с ним, даже если не буду понимать и помнить, почему так этого хочу._

Задумавшись, Шерлок не услышал, как хлопнула дверь спальни.

Всё ещё держа ладони у лица, которыми так давил на глаза, что перед ними замелькали цветные пятна, Шерлок почувствовал руку на своём плече и от неожиданности дёрнулся и едва не подскочил.

− Прости, − в низком голосе слышалось беспокойство. − Я не хотел тебя напугать.

Подняв голову, Шерлок моргнул, отгоняя марево перед глазами.

− Всё хорошо? Ты нервничаешь и словно не находишь себе места всю неделю, − усмехнулся Джон, и его голос прокатился по телу Шерлока и завибрировал где-то внутри. − Ну, это всё странно для тебя. Что я могу сделать? Как я могу помочь?

_Ты можешь прекратить вторгаться в мои мысли. Прекрати соединять себя со мной. Остановись. Прекрати сводить меня с ума от желания, от нужды и потребности в тебе. Просто... Остановись._

− Не говори глупостей, Джон. Как, чёрт возьми, ты сможешь мне помочь, − у него не получилось сказать это саркастично, слишком много муки было в голосе, муки от того, что ничего не получалось с удалением.

Вместо того, чтобы уйти и оставить его, Джон сел на край кровати. Сердце Шерлока начало учащённо колотиться, и он снова часто заморгал.

− Я не могу тебе помочь, но я могу быть рядом с тобой, невозможный ты человек. Если бы ты сказал мне, в чём проблема, я уверен, что вместе мы смогли бы с ней разобраться.

− Я не заслуживаю этого.

− Ты не заслуживаешь чего? − Джон был озадачен.

Он сказал это вслух.

_Просто прекрасно. Теперь я схожу с ума. Я не понимаю, говорю вслух или нет._

Глядя на Джона, Шерлок видел на его лице доброту, сострадание и терпение − и чувствовал себя ужасно смущённым.

Шерлок открыл рот и закрыл его, не позволив озвучить свои мысли, которые отпугнут Джона. Слова, которые должны были быть стёрты навсегда.

Ужасные слова.

Он попробовал ещё раз. И вот что вышло: 

− Мне кажется, что я тебя люблю.


	4. Глава 4 - Светящийся

_Светящийся – прилагательное._

_1\. Полный света или проливающий свет; сияющий, яркий, блестящий._  
_2\. Фосфоресцирующий, видимый в темноте._  
_3\. Проливающий интеллектуальный, моральный или духовный свет._  
_4\. Видимая радиация._

***

Джон проснулся посреди ночи. Не из-за тревожного сна или кошмара, а из-за пустоты в постели и холода. Он потёр руками лицо и обвёл глазами спальню. Никаких признаков Шерлока.

В комнате было светлее, чем обычно. Джон вспомнил, как по дороге домой Шерлок отметил, какая сегодня полная и яркая Луна. Он даже сказал что-то об очаровании лунного света и о том, как особенно освещён город Луною. Он говорил подобные фразы всё чаще, словно теперь давая волю своему чувству прекрасного и в отношении самых обычных, привычных вещей. Прежде он назвал бы это сантиментами. Теперь он признавал, что сантиментам есть место в жизни.

Выйдя в гостиную, Джон обнаружил Шерлока у окна.

Окна в комнате были распахнуты. Лёгкий прохладный ветер теребил края штор. Полная Луна заливала гостиную серебряным светом. Это была одна из тех волшебных ночей, в которые происходят удивительные вещи и нечто особенное видится в самых приземлённых явлениях и предметах. Сны оживают, действительность и фантазии переплетаются, и вы не можете сказать, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое.

Шерлок стоял у окна без рубашки, его изящный силуэт четко выделялся на фоне затканного лунным светом окна. Бледная фарфоровая кожа, казалось, была наполнена живым сиянием, а волосы отливали чёрным деревом тех драгоценных пород, редчайших благородных материалов, из которых делают украшения или статуи богов. 

Сейчас он казался совершенно нереальным существом.  
Шерлок наполовину развернулся, когда услышал за спиной шаги. Хотя в полутьме было трудно разглядеть черты его лица − на нём лежали тени − глаза его Джон видел отчётливо. Иногда голубые, чаще − светло-зелёные, сегодняшней ночью они были наполнены ртутным серебряным блеском.

Джон перевёл дыхание. 

Его поразили блеск, яркость и сияние, красота и великолепие − и не только тела, а всего человека. Человека и его разума.

Джон с удовольствием сидел бы в тени, отбрасываемой этим удивительным человеком, только чтобы слушать и слушать потрясающие слова, которые слетают с его губ... с его свежих розовых губ редкой формы «лука Купидона», казалось бы, неуместной у большинства мужчин − но только не у Шерлока.

А Шерлок взял Джона за руку и втянул его в столб лунного света. Он никогда не позволил бы Джону просто стоять в темноте. И если вдаваться в астрономические метафоры, то Шерлок счёл бы себя Луной, а Джона − Солнцем, но в отношениях этих светил не было ревности или расстояний. Они вращались по своим законам и следовали друг за другом, нуждались друг в друге, чтобы взаимно одаривать каждый своим светом. 

Кто-то сказал бы, что Шерлок был холодным, высокомерным и равнодушным − что же, он в иные времена так и держался, но Джон всегда ощущал исходящее от него тепло и поддержку. _Просто нужно было быть рядом; просто нужно было выйти на ту же самую орбиту, оказаться в том же самом небесном пространстве._

Не говоря ни слова, Джон провёл ладонью по груди Шерлока. Затем переместил руку выше, наклонил голову друга к себе и стал осыпать поцелуями контур его лица, скулы, высокий чистый лоб. Шерлок в ответ обнял Джона и, прижав его к себя крепче, глубоко вздохнул... 

Абсолютный покой, пусть и на короткий миг.

Джон знал, что Шерлок не был верующим человеком, но это было не совсем так. Джон все чаще отмечал, что Шерлок не только с изумительной точностью наблюдает видимый мир, но необычайно тонко чувствует то, что не доступно взгляду: ритмы, закономерности, надсобытийные течения − все, что сверх заурядности, будничности, мелочности и приземлённости.  
И Джон, обнимая этого необыкновенного мужчину, которого он любил больше всего на свете, и слушая стук его сердца, именно здесь находил истину и благодать − благодать красоты тела и разума и благодать Божью. 

Джон улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Это был момент, равный вечности. 

Момент любви и доверия, когда он стоял в свете двух небесных тел − далёкой Луны и близкого человека, которого любил.


	5. Глава 5 - Смутить

_Cмутить – глагол._

_1\. Причина (для человека), из-за которой чувствуют себя неловко, неуютно или пристыжено._

_Архаичная сноска – стесняться или стеснять._

***

Лестрейд нырнул под ленту и пошёл на звуки, доносящиеся из здания. Услышав голоса, он понял, что это ссора.

_Вот дерьмо!_

Не так часто Шерлок появлялся на месте преступления раньше него, но Грег знал, что консультирующий детектив захочет увидеть его, поскольку там находилась третья жертва серийного убийцы. Холмс любил такие дела, поэтому и приехал раньше. Лестрейд просто застрял в пробке.

Грег всегда пытался приходить первым, потому что Шерлок вызывал у всех злость и раздражение, особенно у Андерсона, и это опять могло закончиться разборками.  
Но оказалось, что там были только Холмс и Ватсон. Получалось, что это они ругались. Никакого Андерсона рядом вообще не наблюдалось.

 _«Хмм»_ , − проворчал себе под нос Лестрейд.

К тому времени, когда он вошёл в помещение, всё стихло, и Грег задался вопросом, действительно ли они спорили. Он осмотрел комнату, оценивая эмоциональную атмосферу и пытаясь уловить настрой присутствующих.

В воздухе всё ещё звенело напряжение.

Шерлок был полностью поглощён расследованием и проявлял полное равнодушие ко взглядам, которые на него бросал сосед, но в его плечах ощущалось натянутость, которая говорила: что-то было не так.

Джон определённо был в сварливом настроении, о чем свидетельствовали грозовые тучи на его лице.

_Великолепно. Если Джон сердится, это значит, что Шерлок сделал что-то, что не лезет ни в какие ворота. Что же могло произойти?_

Лестрейд знал, что доктора могло разозлить немногое, но Шерлок, будучи ещё той занозой, был в верхней части списка. Так что раздражённый Джон, держащий под контролем Шерлока − это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. 

Он, очевидно, вошёл на середине разговора.

− Джон, я уже сказал тебе: не моя вина, что ты устал. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю повторять. Если у тебя проблемы из-за недостатка сна, тебе нужно просто больше отдыхать.

В ответ Джон выругался. Необычная реакция. Не то, чтобы Джон вообще не ругался, но на публике он старался держать себя в руках. Обычно он бормотал ругательства шепотом, позволяя себе самые крепкие выражения лишь в самом узком кругу и в особо напряжённые моменты.

В голосе Джона звучал неприкрытый сарказм, и он явно не закончил изливать свои возмущения: 

− Да-да. Из-за недостатка сна. Именно. Сначала пашешь полторы смены на работе, принимаешь кучу нервных пациентов, которые как сговорились нести околесицу и выражать претензии, потом, едва задремав, получаешь в бок и в спину холодными ногами, а потом с тебя стаскивают чёртово одеяло, и ты замерзаешь как цуцик. Отличный сон! И превосходный отдых! Зачем тебе понадобилось моё одеяло? У тебя своих два! Что за шутки, Шерлок! 

− Хммм... Насчёт одеяла... Я его не брал, оно просто упало. Поэтому я и решил прийти тебе на выручку. И мне показалось, что ты не возражал, когда я предложил секс в качестве способа согреться. Так ведь? Что-то я не слышал ни одного слова против. А потом ты так прижался ко мне, просто прилип, что это не могло не решить все твои проблемы с понижением температуры тела.

Именно в это момент двое переругивающихся мужчин поняли, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё. 

Воцарилась тишина.

Никто не двигался.

Рот Лестрейда открылся, но он ничего не сказал. Зато пожалел, что у него не было с собой камеры: то, как эта уникальная парочка замерла и затихла, потупив глаза, выглядело феерично.

Лицо Джона медленно наливалось краской. Доктор, действительно, очень устал, отчего утратил свою обычную осмотрительность, и то, чему предназначалось остаться только между двумя, вдруг обрело ещё одного слушателя.

 _«Ну, что тут можно сказать...»_ , − промелькнуло в голове у Лестрейда.

Он был рад, что этим единственным слушателем оказался именно он. О, для Донован и Андерсона этот день стал бы праздником! Но Лестрейд и близко не собирался с ними делиться своими наблюдениями: во-первых, им не следует совать свои носы туда, куда не надо; во-вторых, ему было всё равно, кто с кем спит, если это происходит по обоюдному согласию, и никто никого не обманывает. 

Правда, было тут одно неутешительное соображение: пока они сами не перестанут скрывать свои отношения, он не получит 50 фунтов стерлингов от Диммока.

А ещё Лестрейд чувствовал себя смущённым. Его ничуть не волновали их постельные дела, но как ему теперь себя держать с ними?  
Все же надо это прояснить:  
− Кхм... эээ... эмм... Мне всё равно, что, чёрт возьми, между вами... эмм... просто знайте об этом... − Господи, в жизни он не произносил подобной невнятицы. 

Лицо Джона так и пылало ярким румянцем. Затем он, резко кивнув, притворился, что его интересует влажное пятно на стене напротив.

Лестрейд подошёл к Шерлоку − и чтобы услышать его предположения об убийстве, и для того, чтобы за это время Джон восстановил самообладание.

Невозмутимый в смущающих ситуациях Шерлок выглядел так, как будто ничто особенного не произошло − он лишь слегка улыбнулся уголком рта.

А когда Шерлок покинул комнату и Джон собрался устремиться за ним, он был остановлен дружеской рукой.

− Джон, тебе нечего стыдиться, приятель, − начал Грег и сделал паузу, пытаясь понять чувства стоящего перед ним человека.

И он увидел всё невысказанное, всё подразумеваемое.

Нет, Джон совершенно не стыдился их растущего союза, не стыдился связи с Шерлоком. Никогда.

Он просто не хотел, чтобы такие личные моменты стали достоянием общественности. Было понятно, Шерлок и Джон скрывали свою личную жизнь, но не потому, что они стеснялись своих отношений, а потому, что до этого никому не должно было быть дела. То, что происходило между ними, было особенным. Пусть афиширование отношений или выставление на всеобщее обозрение ничем не унизит их − но это превратится в зрелище.  
Стать пищей для пересудов, поводом для праздного любопытства − кто этого захочет? 

Медленная солнечная улыбка на лице Джона прогнала с него озабоченность и смущение. Лестрейд усмехнулся. Когда Джон улыбался вот так − это было заразительно. И тут же хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. 

Лестрейд «дал бы ему пять», если бы они были моложе.

_«Да, Джон хорош для Шерлока, но я считаю, что одинаково верно обратное»._

Грег наблюдал из окна, как друзья вызвали такси. Не было ничего такого в том, как они стояли или шли, что указывало бы на изменение в их отношениях, но они определённо оба стали мягче, и казались, несмотря на все шероховатости, умиротворёнными и очень довольными друг другом. 

Он попытался отвести взгляд, когда детектив наклонился к Джону. Шерлок, должно быть, что-то прошептал доктору, потому что Лестрейд увидел, как задняя часть шеи Джона снова вспыхнула. А затем перед ними затормозило такси, и они уехали.

Лестрейд повернулся, чтобы закончить с местом преступления. При этом мимолётно задался вопросом, что же Джон ответил бы, когда рядом не оказалось бы ещё одних ушей.

Он усмехнулся.

Им обоим очень повезло.


	6. Глава 6 - Ощущение

_Ощущение – существительное._

_1\. Сознание от восприятия какого-то состояния своего тела, его частей или чувств; случай такого осознания._  
_2\. Осознание или впечатление (создаётся ощущение времени прохождения; ощущение слежения)._  
_3\. а) Возбуждение эмоций или повышенного интереса, особенно среди многочисленной группы людей (новости вызывают ощущения)._  
_б) Человек, событие, и т.д. вызывающие такой интерес._

***

Ветер трепал его тёмные волосы, а он стоял прямо, с ровной спиной и без дрожи в ногах − хотя ветер и эмоции душили и разрывали его, пытаясь толкнуть за край до того, как он будет к этому готов.

Дождаться хорошего порыва ветра и − вниз.

Но не до того, как он скажет «до свидания».

Именно «до свидания».

Пожалуйста, позвольте ему сказать «до свидания».

Шерлок вспоминал их прошлую ночь. До того, как всё пришлось отменить и действовать по другому плану. Но вчерашней ночью появилось ощущение возможности спастись. И страх. Страх, что он не сможет осуществить всё это.

Да, сейчас он думал об их прошлой ночи. 

Вместе.

Джон растянулся под ним на простынях. Ощущение, что он плывёт и парит над ним, раскинув крылья ангела... крылья, которые охраняли и защищали. Он встретился с Джоном взглядом и не позволил ему отвести глаза в сторону. Оба знали, что впадают в отчаяние. План Мориарти и СМИ разрывали его как волки, превращая слаженную жизнь в клочья растерзанных останков. 

Нет больше любимца СМИ. Нет больше безопасности от безумного Мориарти.

Воздух наполнился отчаянием, горечью и вкусом соли, оставляя после себя боль предчувствия. Они не представляли, что произойдёт, если они оторвутся друг от друга. Не представляли, будут ли у них ещё такие моменты.

Он осыпал Джона поцелуями и ласками. Поцелуи кричали о желании и нежности и переносили Джона на своих волнах из лихорадочной дрожи в сладкую тишину после криков и стонов.

Прикосновения продолжились и после, перемежаемые бархатным шепотом: оба гнали прочь сон, не желая отпускать друг друга. 

И сейчас, здесь, на крыше − финал. Час его последнего дара − чрезвычайно рискованного, но единственно возможного решения. Это ценный подарок − пусть он и преподнесён в ранящей до крови обёртке из тоски, боли и сожаления. 

Но выбора нет. 

Это правда, что он на стороне ангелов, но − не один из них. Но сейчас он упадёт как ангел, изгнанный с небес, и пойдёт в одиночестве по своему, полному опасностей, пути. 

Если получится. Если сейчас всё получится. 

Он протянул руку и − не прикоснулся ни к чему. Только воздух. Но снизу словно поднимались пульсирующие волны испуга и муки Джона.

Пора прощаться.

Нет. Не прощаться. 

_До свидания, Джон._

Он отбросил мобильный телефон, раскинул руки и, прыгнув в неизвестность, упал, услышав над собой шелест крыльев.


	7. Глава 7, Часть 1 - Осязаемый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У этой, 7 главы, есть глава-компаньон (2 часть) - "Замерзший". Читать здесь - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7626274

_Осязаемый – прилагательное._

_1\. Заметное на ощупь; имеющий материальную форму._  
_2\. Доступное для понимания; то, что можно постичь разумом, не иллюзорное и не призрачное._  
_3\. Существенное, ясное; то, что можно рассмотреть, оценить или вычислить._

_Существительное – осязаемая вещь, особенно имущество._

***

Шерлок, прислонившись к стене, позволил стекать по себе потоку воды; уставшие и воспалённые мышцы с благодарностью отзывались на жар и влажный пар. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

Он был дома уже в течение нескольких дней, но всё ещё не оправился от того, через что ему пришлось пройти.

Вода начала остывать. Он, должно быть, слишком глубоко погрузился в размышления.

Временные сдвиги и прыжки, казалось, стали обычным явлением в его жизни. С тех пор, как он уехал, он потратил кусок своей жизни, пытаясь остаться в живых.

Пытаясь остаться в живых, чтобы вернуться к Джону.

Джон.

Джон, который даже не посмотрел на него, уж не говоря о том, чтобы поговорить.

Он выключил воду и, выбравшись из душа, потянулся за полотенцем. Осторожно им вытираясь, он пытался не морщиться, когда задевал наполовину зажившие порезы и ушибы.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, Шерлок вышел в их спальню, хотя они ещё не разделили её после его возвращения.

В ту первую ночь − когда он постучал в дверь, и Джон открыл её − Шерлок увидел на его лице ошеломление, неверие и отрицание. Шерлок понимал, что Джон будет сердиться. Возможно, сорвётся и ударит кулаком. Это пусть, не страшно. Зато потом они непременно обнимутся, поговорят, и всё станет на свои места. Но в глазах измученного постоянной затаённой болью и горем человека, который открыл ему дверь, мелькнул ужас неверия в происходящее, а затем он смотрел на Шерлока как на предателя. Или как на привидение. 

Джон, поговорив с ним той ночью, больше не произнёс ни слова.

И вернулся в свою комнату. 

И сказал, что ему будет тяжело спать в комнате Шерлока.

Он назвал спальню комнатой Шерлока. Не их спальней.

Джон сказал: да, он рад, что Шерлок жив, и рад, что тот вернулся.

А потом просто закрылся. Его выразительные синие глаза будто подёрнулись дымкой. Он бесцельно блуждал по квартире, мало ел и не разговаривал. Не спал. И смотрел на Шерлока так, как смотрят на призрака.

И не прикасался к Шерлоку.

Шерлок начал задаваться вопросом: может они оба умерли, и это − своего рода чистилище.

Однажды Джон оставил квартиру на несколько часов. Шерлок не знал, где его искать, и просто хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся. С любым отношением к Шерлоку − но чтобы вернулся. 

Шерлок сидел на диване и смотрел в никуда, задаваясь вопросом, стоил ли весь этот грандиозный и сложный замысел и огромные усилия по его осуществлению того, чтобы разорвалась связь с единственным человеком, которого так любил.  
Он сидел неподвижно, скованный сомнениями и страхом.

Миссис Хадсон принесла ему чашку чая, села рядом и обняла за худые плечи. Она простила его намного быстрее.

− Я же не влюблена в тебя, мой дорогой. И ты должен знать − независимо от того, как тяжело это было для тебя, ты, по крайней мере, знал, что он жив. У Джона этого не было. Он, оплакав, похоронил тебя, и большая его часть последовала за тобой в ту могилу.

Она погладила его по плечу. 

− Дай ему время.

Но теперь Шерлок не был уверен, что придёт тот день, когда Джон его простит. И он знал, что независимо от цены, сделал бы всё, чтобы спасти миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда − но, главным образом, чтобы спасти Джона.

Он предавался мрачным мыслям до тех пор, пока, подняв голову, не увидел замершего перед ним Джона.

Джон ещё не видел его тело, не видел новых шрамов, и только предположил потерю веса. Детектив всегда был худым. Но сейчас он был измождённым − под бледной кожей выступали рёбра.

Джон, нахмурившись, сделал нерешительный шаг вперёд. И протянул руку, чтобы коснуться груди Шерлока, но, остановившись, поднял на него взгляд, где плескались замешательство и боль, осязаемые и глубокие.

Шерлок был вынужден закрыть глаза из-за переполняющих его чувств, которые могли поглотить и утопить в себе его разум, если им это позволить.

Он ощутил прикосновение к рёбрам, а потом вдоль ножевого ранения, нанесённого одним из подопечных Мориарти. Физические шрамы... Оказывается, как легко их забыть в сравнении с моральными. 

Шерлок сделал над собой усилие и открыл глаза, поднял взгляд на Джона. 

Как бы то не было, Джон смотрел не на него. Он изучал новые шрамы, синяки и наполовину зажившую рану, осматривал рёбра Шерлока. Он судорожно дышал и дрожал.

Джон не отводил красивых и проникновенных тёмно-синих глаз, но теперь уже не прятал свои чувства. Джон наконец-то признавал, что Шерлок здесь, физически и материально, и он не привидение.

Шерлок очень боялся, что всё это в глазах Джона потускнеет и исчезнет, а они оба снова вернутся к тому, что будут бродить по квартире как призраки.

− Я не знал, − прохрипел Джон, его голос был скрипучим от того, что он молчал последние несколько дней. − Я не знал. − Бесконечная печаль никуда не делась, но пробивающийся сквозь неё свет пытался разогнать тьму.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, когда Джон, положил свою вздрагивающую руку на грудь Шерлока, прямо на сердце, чтобы почувствовать, что оно бьётся. По щеке Джона медленно скатилась слеза, и Шерлок, подняв руку, нежно и благоговейно её стёр. Он почувствовал, как нити прочной связи снова пронизывают, связывают и окутывают их. Они ощущались как нечто осязаемое, как подтверждение отношений, которые они построили вместе. И скоро они станут ещё сильнее и ещё крепче, чем были.

Джон снова открыл глаза − несмотря на то, что он выглядел таким же измученным, в них уже не было такой разрывающей душу боли.

− Мне требуется время, Шерлок. Ты должен это понять.

Шерлок обхватил ладонями его лицо: 

− Миссис Хадсон сказала то же самое.

Усталая улыбка приподняла уголок рта Джона:

− Миссис Хадсон − мудрая женщина.

Шерлок, позволив надежде расцвести в своей груди, обнял Джона.

Наконец-то он дома.

Наконец-то они дома оба.


	8. Глава 8 - Сверкающий

Сверкающий − прилагательное.

_1\. (Электрический или другой свет), который производит раскалённая добела нить._  
_2\. Пылающий от жара._  
_3\. Становиться тёплым или ярким от чувств, экспрессии, и т.д. Горячий._

***

Шерлок повернулся на бок, положив голову на руку, а локтем опираясь на кровать − получился идеальный треугольник − и посмотрел на спящего Джона. Протянув другую руку − с растопыренными длинными тонкими пальцами − Шерлок мягко прижал её к груди Джона, прямо над сердцем, чтобы можно было почувствовать удары под кожей. У него перехватило дыхание, а собственное сердце заколотилось, когда он обратил внимание на контраст между цветом их кожи: бледный фарфор с лунным блеском − и пропитанное солнцем роскошное золото.

_Джон._

Его личное Солнце.

Он не интересовался устройством Солнечной системы, но знал, что, притянутый силой тяжести, двигался вокруг человека, лежащего около него. 

Связанный с ним.

Греющийся в его тепле и пламени. В волнах солнечного тепла и сияния.

Шерлок со стыдом вспоминал фразу, которая когда-то вырвалась у него как комплимент − только сейчас он понял, как неверно она объясняет всю сложность спящего рядом человека.

_«Возможно, ты не самая светлая голова, но, как проводник света, ты не превзойдён»._

Фраза совсем не соответствует действительности.

Джон больше, чем проводник света.

Он − тот, кто несёт в себе этот свет.

Джон был тем, кто разгоняет тьму в его мыслях, в его чувствах, в его душе. Джон врывался, сверкал и сиял, как рассвет над морем. Он освещал тёмные углы, разоблачал и уничтожал монстров сомнения, страха и жестокости, держал их на расстоянии.

Глаза Джона чуть двинулись под веками, ресницы затрепетали.  
Его ресницы − чуть темнее золота бровей. По носу рассыпано несколько веснушек; они тоже более тёмного золота, темнее, чем его летний загар. В чёлке, лежащей на лбу − русые, коричневые и седые волоски. Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы убрать волосы в сторону. Он наслаждался ощущением, пропуская их между пальцами. Движение его руки заставило Джона немного пошевелиться; он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Шерлок убрал руку.

Шерлок удивлялся тому, что ему позволено быть в непосредственной близости от расщепления атомного ядра. Он должен был сгореть дотла, его сердце должно было вспыхнуть и расплавиться. Но вместо этого он наслаждается − лежит, предаваясь лености, под солнцем пустыни.

С жаром, который бежит по его венам.

Даже если для этого нужно было подойти к солнцу очень близко, это того стоило.

Чувствовать это.

Этот мужчина его любил.

Выносил его.

Прощал его.

Он не мог остановить себя. Рука двигалась помимо воли. 

Он не мог больше ждать.

Шерлок, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, провёл ими по груди Джона, с редкими светлыми волосками, и нежно дотронулся до его сосков. Бессознательно выбрав что-то экзотическое и красивое, вроде санскрита или арабского языка, написал его имя и «Мой», удивившись, что не обжёгся. Он устремился вниз, к животу Джона, и легко провёл руками по рёбрам. Джон снова пошевелился. И на этот раз Шерлок наклонился и, как в мольбе, припал к губам Джона. Осыпал поцелуями его рот, потом − подбородок, шею и грудь; поцелуи вспыхивали и опаляли. Вернулся назад к губам − медленно-медленно, наслаждаясь, смакуя.

Веки Джона дрогнули и, полусонный, он ответил на поцелуй.

Улыбка изогнула его губы, он проснулся − как рассвет, принося жизнь и тепло в холод ночи.

Джон заговорил, и в его голосе слышалось удивление:

− Как долго ты смотришь на меня спящего?

Шерлок усмехнулся: 

− Вечно. − Высунув язык, он медленно, с любовью, провёл им по краю рта Джона, позволяя жару, который тлел под поверхностью, разгореться.

Джон, мгновенно проснувшись, коснулся своим языком языка Шерлока, ласково и игриво. И поднял руки, придвигаясь и смыкая объятия. 

Языки, ноги и руки.

Кожа касается кожи.

Руки и пальцы, переплетаются и отпускают.

Рты, пальцы, руки используются и в других целях, более эротических.

Вздохи и шепот, шорох дыхания и дрожь.

Имена − ласково и пылко.

Плоть − ласково и пылко.

Обожание на лицах.

Шерлок, атеист, обрёл свой алтарь.

Поцелуи, мольба и слёзы − от переполняющих чувств.

А потом он лежит в жаре, в свете, который никогда не потускнеет, и который освещает его путь сквозь тёмные стороны человеческой жизни. 

Джон Ватсон.

Сверкающий.


	9. Глава 9 - Знающий

_Знающий – прилагательное._

_1\. (Часто за ним следует) понимающий; не неосведомлённый; имеющий знания._  
_2\. Хорошо осведомлённый._  
_Также найдено определение (используется в быту):_  
_3\. Как очень осведомлённый человек; это спорно._

***

Джон не мог удержаться от комплиментов. Он пытался, но его мозг не мог справиться с его языком. Джон не жаловался на отсутствие вдумчивости и критичности своих размышлений, однако речь предавала его снова и снова.  
Шерлок был, безусловно, самым невероятно умным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал. Джону попадалось немало очень умных и сообразительных людей ─ и в армии и в медицинской профессии ─ но великолепный, блистательный, гениальный Шерлок оставил их далеко позади.  
Слова «блестящий», «удивительный», «фантастический» и «потрясающий» словно сами собой слетали с губ Джона, удивляя его самого и заставляя смущаться ─ но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
К счастью, Шерлок, как оказалось, совсем не возражал. Он сказал: «Да нет, я не против» ─ и почти незаметная, но очень довольная улыбка коснулась его губ. А затем, снова продолжив молниеносно анализировать и выдавать сногсшибательные, но абсолютно точные выводы ─ он сам, быстрее, чем пуля, перевернул всю жизнь Джона.  
Наблюдение за Шерлоком было похоже на прослушивание музыки. Джон с головой погружался в работу Шерлока, стараясь поймать нить его рассуждений. Он становился одним целым с тем, что воспринималось как подтекст в музыкальной композиции. Слушая музыку, Джон закрывал глаза и позволял звуковому потоку нести себя по реке спокойствия. А мысли Шерлока заставляли его открыть глаза ─ их мощные воды подхватывали и несли с невероятной быстротой. Они пробуждали и возбуждали. Они не успокаивали ─ они были опасными и захватывающими.  
И сам Шерлок становился опасным для Джона. Гораздо опаснее, чем в тот момент, когда они встретились в первый раз.  
Потому что Джон всё более и более осознавал тот факт, что его влечёт к этому мужчине ─ так, как никогда не влекло ни к кому прежде. И не только из-за его внешности, которая, конечно, поражала своей исключительной уникальностью. В первый и, вероятно, в последний раз, Джон поймал себя на мыслях о мужчине ─ он даже себе представить не мог, что с ним такое может случиться.  
Затолкав эти мысли поглубже, он продолжил встречаться с женщинами, и обычно вёл себя как лучший друг эксцентричного и очень интеллектуального сумасброда. Он сказал себе, что это была просто влюблённость в необычный образ и влечение к интеллекту.  
А затем настал тот день, когда Шерлок сыграл для него. Сыграл по-настоящему. Не в скрипучем припадке злобы или как контрпункт* к колкостям брата, и не в качестве легкого музыкального сопровождения к празднику.  
Нет.  
Он сыграл блестящую и прекрасную музыкальную пьесу. И музыка прорвала плотину сомнений и отрицания, открыла двери, окна и пронеслась подобно вешним водам после суровой зимы.  
То была одна из ночей после переезда в квартиру этого невозможного человека. Дело, которое они раскрыли, затронуло больную тему воспоминаний Джона. Убийца выбирал солдат в отпуске из-за какой-то странной мести за смерть собственного сына. Джон не смог спасти молодого солдата, на которого было совершенно зверское нападение. Они нашли его после того, как выследили логово серийного убийцы, но опоздали всего на несколько минут. Несмотря на все усилия Джона и прибытие санитаров, молодой человек умер.  
Джон уехал раньше Шерлока ─ ему требовалось побыть некоторое время с самим собой, чтобы хоть как-то смириться с этой потерей.  
Шерлок посмотрел ему вслед и, казалось, осознал, как это было тяжело для Джона. Он был нехарактерно молчалив и после возвращения в квартиру даже приготовил чай, но так и не произнес ни слова.  
Джон, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, рано ушёл спать. Шерлок не ложился, прислушивался, выжидал. Звук беспокойных шагов над головой стал сигналом, которого он ждал. Услышав, как Джон ступил на лестницу, Шерлок взял в руки Страдивари и начал играть собственное произведение, бессознательно названное _Темой Джона._  
Джон, конечно, абсолютно ничего об этом не знал.  
Смерть молодого солдата вытащила наружу все воспоминания о войне, они словно отделялись от стен, обрушивались с потолка и тянули в свой водоворот. Но едва послышались звуки дивной мелодии, призраки былого начали бледнеть и таять, отпускать и, наконец, позволили измученному доктору вздохнуть полной грудью.  
Джон спустился вниз.  
И замер, глядя, как его сосед играл на скрипке, и ему казалось, что он никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного. Были прекрасны и его поза, и то, как двигались его пальцы, и его сосредоточенный взгляд, и полное погружение в музыку на удивительном, незабываемом лице.  
Тут Джон осознал, что буквально потерял голову, безумно влюбившись в этого потрясающего человека. Знание завибрировало по всему телу, будто бы тоже создавая свою музыку, которой следовало позволить зазвучать. Он больше не мог отклонять доказательства своих глаз и сердца. И он приказал своему мозгу, упорно продуцирующему сомнения и возражения, заткнуться. Здесь и сейчас не было места для логики и разумного объяснения, как или почему. Всё было просто и ясно: потому что.  
Но он глубоко похоронил это знание в сердце, понимая, что нет никакой возможности разделить свои чувства с Шерлоком.  
Да, в тот момент он, поняв себя, всё же не понял того, кого полюбил.  
А пока Джон смотрел на Шерлока, настроенный на каждое его движение, на самое тонкое изменение в лице, Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном. Он увидел, как по щеке Джона беззвучно скатилась слеза, и покалывающее тепло согрело сердце детектива, а в барьерах, которые он тщательно построил вокруг себя, чтобы никого близко не подпускать, появилась трещина. А затем понемногу стала рушиться стена, и, наконец, распалась в пыль.  
Оставалось сделать последний шаг.  
Три недели спустя, лёжа на кровати и глядя на мужчину, который разрушил его защиту и открыл своё сердце, Шерлок объявил:  
─ Я думаю, что люблю тебя.

***

* − Контрапункт (лат. punctum contra punctum, punctus contra punctum − нота против ноты, буквально − точка против точки) − одновременное сочетание двух или более самостоятельных мелодических голосов.


	10. Глава 10 - Потеря

_Потеря – существительное._

_1\. а) Акт или случай потери; состояние потерянности._  
_б) Факт лишения человека – смерть, разлука и т.д._  
_2\. Человек, вещь или сумма, которую потеряли._  
_3\. Утрата или ущерб вследствие потери._

***

Шерлок сидел, выпрямив спину, аккуратно сложив на коленях руки и скрестив ноги: внешне он выглядел спокойным и ко всему безучастным, но внутри себя метал громы и молнии и был летним шквалом*, готовым затопить островное государство − старшего брата.  
Майкрофт − спокойный и внутри, и снаружи − сидел напротив Шерлока, точно так же скрестив ноги, и, кроме него самого, только один человек смог бы догадаться об эмоциональном потрясении, который испытывал его младший брат − но этот человек в данный момент отсутствовал.  
Шерлок стиснул зубы.  
− Что за бред ты несёшь, Майкрофт? − прошипел он.  
Майкрофт, немного наклонив голову назад, ухмыльнулся и сказал, растягивая слова:  
− Нет, дорогой брат, это не бред. Ты в растерянности. Ты просто решил, что Джон − твоё очередное острое ощущение, твой новый наркотик. Ты заскучаешь, когда он станет тебе неинтересен и предсказуем, ты начнёшь его игнорировать, потеряешь интерес, и всё это закончится разбитым сердцем. Не твоим, конечно, а его. Я, в конце концов, беспокоюсь не только о тебе, но и о Джоне.  
Шерлок буквально почувствовал, как внутри заклокотала злость и кроваво-красный гнев, который вызывал брат, побежал по венам. Увы, Майкрофт не понимал, не мог понять, что Джон не был ни экспериментом, ни игрой, он не был очередной новой вещью, которая поддерживала его интерес и занимала его мозг. Джон принадлежал ему точно так же, как он принадлежал Джону. И вмешательство высокомерно-снисходительного родного брата вряд ли могло бросить тень на острые ощущения и наслаждение, которые он испытывал в этих отношениях. Джон был ему нужен так же, как и Работа.  
− Майкрофт, − в голосе Шерлока звенела едва сдерживаемая ярость, − тебе лучше уйти прямо сейчас... прежде чем я с удовольствием спущу тебя с лестницы.  
Майкрофт встал − не в подтверждении того, что угроза Шерлока могла бы посчитаться действенной − а потому что уходил уверенным в своём тактическом преимуществе. И у него, конечно, на прощание было готово последнее слово.  
− Шерлок. Завязывай с этим. Я понимаю, что тебя тянет к доктору... он приятный человек, да... но не более того. И я совершенно сбит с толку и разочарован тем, что ты такой же, как все... и вступил... − презрение закралось в его голос, − в интимные отношения. Ты действительно упал настолько низко, что уступил потребностям плоти? Как эта неопрятная человеческая возня может помочь тебе с тем, чем ты занимаешься в жизни, к чему стремишься? Какая от этого польза? Подумай, Шерлок. Если ты продолжишь следовать этим путём, знай, что он ведёт в никуда. А проще говоря − он ведёт к гибели. Оглянись вокруг, посмотри на людей и дела их − и ты в этом убедишься.  
Майкрофт, одёрнув жилет, повернулся, чтобы уйти, но резко остановился, когда в дверном проёме увидел Джона. Они были так заняты спором, что не услышали, как Джон поднимается по лестнице и входит в квартиру. Джон, очевидно, слышал их − судя по бледному цвету лица и сердитому блеску в глазах.  
Майкрофт от неожиданности что-то фыркнул себе под нос, но не утратил ни на йоту самообладания.  
− Джон, − наклоном головы поприветствовал он вошедшего, и в безупречно вежливом голосе слышался намёк на презрение.  
Джон прищурился.  
− Мне кажется, что Шерлок попросил, чтобы вы ушли, Майкрофт, − с опасной мягкостью сказал он. В этой простой фразе не было никакого снисхождения или желания объясниться.  
Майкрофт, резко кивнув, пристально взглянул на брата и, прежде чем уйти, обронил:  
− Подумай о том, что я сказал, Шерлок.  
Джон, подавив вздох, дёрнулся, будто собираясь последовать за Майкрофтом, но Шерлок остановил его одним словом, в котором отчетливо слышалась просьба:  
− Джон.  
Джон развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него; сердце сказало ему всё, что он должен знать, и он сделал шаг к Шерлоку. Но он не знал, что сейчас сказать, понимая, как сильно ранит Шерлока то, что брат не одобряет их отношений. Он беспокоился не о себе, а о Шерлоке, понимая путаницу в его новоприобретённых эмоциях. Майкрофт и Шерлок могли не ладить, но у них была зависимость друг от друга, и даже Джон знал, что где-то в глубине души Шерлок жаждал одобрения брата.  
Запустив пальцы в волосы Шерлока, он отвёл назад густые вьющиеся пряди и, обхватив шею у самого затылка, мягко надавил и погладил пальцами, чтобы изгнать напряжение, которое сковывало его друга.  
Светлые глаза Шерлока, обычно мерцающие огнём ума и своеволия, сейчас были тусклыми и тёмными от подавляемых эмоций.  
Наклонив к себе голову Шерлока, Джон поцеловал того в висок.  
− Он всегда был бесцеремонным поганцем, − пробормотал Джон.  
Рот Шерлока немного дёрнулся, но глаза остались закрытыми.  
Джон, понимая, что Шерлоку необходимо некоторое время и личное пространство, чтобы переварить и каталогизировать то, что произошло, поцеловал Шерлока в макушку и ушёл на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, мысленно проклиная Майкрофта на все лады за то, что этот надутый индюк опять вмешался в жизнь Шерлока.  
Их отношения перешли на другой уровень совсем недавно, были драгоценными и чудесными − а Шерлоку нужно совсем немного, чтобы опять закрыться. Джон почувствовал острую боль в груди. Он обрёл кое-что редкое и заветное. Он не хотел это потерять.

***

Несколько дней спустя, когда нагруженный пакетами с продуктами Джон возвращался домой из магазина, рядом с ним затормозил длинный чёрный автомобиль.  
Джон продолжил свой путь, безуспешно пытаясь игнорировать транспортное средство, которое стало его преследовать. В конце концов он остановился через несколько кварталов − люди странно на него смотрели и даже обходили стороной − и повернулся к автомобилю. Машина затормозила, и дверь распахнулась как будто по собственной воле.  
Изнутри донёсся властный голос.  
− Садитесь в машину, доктор Ватсон.  
Какая знакомая фраза. Он знал, что бежать ему некуда, но он может с этим покончить. Он надеялся, что, дав себе волю, не упустит возможности наорать на Майкрофта и даже успеет ему неслабо врезать, прежде чем Британское правительство его пристрелит, расчленит и сотрёт с лица земли за содомию с младшим братом.  
Забравшись в автомобиль, Джон зло хлопнул дверью. Он отказался смотреть на Майкрофта, ожидая, когда тот откроет свои карты*.  
− Я сожалею, что вынужден разговаривать с вами вот так, но это − единственный способ остаться с вами с глазу на глаз. Шерлок не должен знать, что мы беседовали. − Майкрофт сделал паузу, позволяя Джону переварить эту новость. − Я хочу принести извинения за то, что сказал в вашей квартире на днях. Вы не должны были это услышать.  
Джон только собрался открыть рот, чтобы разразиться гневной отповедью, но сдержался. Вместо этого сухо осведомился:  
− И о чём вы хотите поговорить?  
− Я полагаю, что вы слышали меня, Джон. Я не люблю повторяться.  
Джон мысленно закатил глаза, _ну да, кто он такой, чтобы для него так утруждаться_?  
Пристальный взгляд Микрофта был ещё пронзительнее, чем у его брата; Джон почувствовал, что его оценивают ещё раз, но по-другому, не так, как в ту ночь, когда они встретились впервые, и когда он понятия не имел, кем был этот человек.  
− Джон, я хочу спросить вас кое о чём.  
Джон заколебался, а затем сдержанно ответил:  
− Спрашивайте.  
− Вы узнали моего брата довольно хорошо... и нет, я имею в виду не в библейском смысле, − он заметил румянец, который залил лицо Джона от этого уточнения. Секс между ними двумя был всё ещё в новинку, и он остро реагировал на недосказанность или двусмысленности.  
Майкрофт откашлялся:  
− Как вы думаете, какой была бы реакция моего брата, если бы я одобрил ваши отношения?  
Джон, чувствуя, что они оказались на зыбкой территории, нахмурился и посмотрел на Майкрофта:  
− Что вы имеете в виду?  
− Вы думаете, что мой брат был бы счастлив, если бы я одобрил ваши отношения? Или вы думаете, что он небрежно отбросит это, лишь бы доказать, что я неправ, так или иначе, чувствуя, что не оправдывает моих ожиданий, если это означает согласие со мной?  
Джона охватила новая вспышка гнева:  
− Вы − бессердечный вероломный манипулятор. Вы сказали это намеренно, чтобы Шерлок на вас рассердился. Вам не хватает веры или доверия к нему, чтобы увидеть, что это не так. Вы думаете, что Шерлок просто бросит всё, что есть между нами, только ради того, чтобы досадить вам, если бы вы одобрили. Но на самом деле вам наплевать на всех, кроме себя. Остановите автомобиль. Я выхожу. − Это было единственное что Джон мог сделать, чтобы не заехать Майкрофту в глаз или в нос − словом, куда попадёт кулаком.  
Автомобиль подъехал к обочине, Джон стремительно выскочил на тротуар, но прежде, чем уйти, сказал Майкрофту кое-что ещё:  
− Может, я и не имею права говорить это вам, но всё же скажу. Будьте так любезны находиться от нас подальше, пока не прекратите играть в эти грёбаные игры разума. Я люблю Шерлока, и я, чёрт побери, уверен, что он любит меня, и если вы думаете, что это извращение, или это отвратительно, или... или это недостойно для вашего брата − тогда вы сильно неправы. Это − больше, чем просто секс, Майкрофт. Гораздо больше. − И он хлопнул дверью автомобиля.  
Майкрофт смотрел на сердитую линию плеч Джона, когда тот пошёл в противоположную сторону − не домой. Майкрофт предположил, что Джон планирует остыть, прежде чем вернуться. Майкрофт знал: не было никакой надежды на то, что Шерлок не узнает о происшедшем. Но он полагал, что Джону потребуется время, чтобы переварить свои эмоции и собраться с мыслями, прежде, чем предстать перед Шерлоком и без прикрас поведать о встрече с его ужасным братом.  
Майкрофт кивнул сам себе, будучи теперь бесповоротно убеждённым, что Шерлок − в хороших руках. Он видел глубокую привязанность между этими двумя и хотел успокоить себя, получив подтверждение, что всё так же сильно и прочно, как тогда, когда он впервые в это поверил. Некоторые могли бы назвать это вмешательством. Он рассматривал это как защиту своего младшего братика. Майкрофт мысленно пожелал Джону как можно больше здоровья, выдержки и терпения: все Холмсы не отличаются покладистостью и простым нравом, все слишком умны и со своими причудами. Но при этом у всех определённо есть сердце.  
Он не сможет разговаривать с братом какое-то время, но это всё стоило того, чтобы увериться в том, что всё было и будет хорошо между этими двумя мужчинами. Майкрофт был прав в своей первоначальной оценке Джона Ватсона.  
Вдруг он почувствовал странную пустоту и лёгкий укол в солнечном сплетении. Он проанализировал и отклонил возникшее чувство. Он не имел ни права, ни возможности ревновать. Да, ему сразу понравился этот и заурядный с виду, и совершенно необычный человек − военный доктор Джон Ватсон. И очень скоро он понял, что не ему одному. И уступил − полагая, что Шерлоку он нужнее. И вообще так правильнее. А что зажившие раны время от времени ноют и дают о себе знать − это нормально. Главное, что этого никто и никогда не заметит.  
Он кивнул своему водителю, и автомобиль тронулся с места.

***

* − Шквал (от англ. squall) − внезапное резкое усиление ветра (на 8 м/с и более за период времени 1-2 минуты), связанное с кучево-дождевыми облаками. Шквал зачастую наносит разрушения − ломает деревья, повреждает лёгкие здания и т. д. Шквал нередко сопровождается ливневым дождём и грозой, в ряде случаев − градом. (Википедия)  
** − «Waited for the dropping of the proverbial shoe» − Это идиома. Как только не переводится: ожидая, когда откроют карты; ожидая очередного сюрприза; ожидая, что случится что-то ужасное; ожидая, когда вытащат тузы из рукава; ожидая, чем всё закончиться и т.д.


	11. Глава 11 - Интермедия - Планеты

Притяжение Солнца влияет на планеты Солнечной системы. Земля вращается вокруг своей оси и движется вокруг Солнца. Луна, вращаясь вокруг Земли, влияет на приливы и отливы. Поскольку Земля вращается, происходят восходы Солнца и заходы Луны.

Джон и Шерлок, сменяя друг друга, направляют события и играют центральные роли в зависимости от важности и значимости ситуации, критичности момента, встреч с другими людьми в течении дня, усталости кого-то из них или текущих проблем. Сила тяжести сближает их; сила энергетического воздействия каждого из них в том, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом. В ночное время, как правило, на первый план выступает Луна, в дневное − Солнце.

Это всё − космические игры и отношения. Это всё из-за взаимодействий и нагрузок. Если один из них ранен, сердит или чего-то боится, то тогда другой, сделав шаг вперёд, подставляет плечо и берёт на себя все хлопоты. Если один из них счастлив, любим и полон света, то другой ощущает то же самое. Это всё о влиянии слов, условий и эмоций.

Это всё о планете и влиянии на неё.

До того, как Шерлок встретил Джона, если бы он играл в игру со словами-ассоциациями − в которую, откровенно говоря, он не стал бы играть − и его спросили бы, какие у него ассоциации со словом ТЕЛА, то он выдал бы список слов, которые включали бы следующие; смерть, убийство, труп, вскрытие, скелет, оружие, колотая рана, увечие и другие подобного рода.

Шерлок, возможно, даже придумал бы фразы о телах, как уликах, погребённых телах или ещё что-то подобное. Труднее было бы с водоёмами, но вероятно, они фигурировали бы в качестве мест, где можно спрятать тело. Он, конечно, не дал бы вам список известных и знакомых водоёмов, если для расследования это не нужно.

Сегодня вечером, однако, никаких тел рядом не наблюдалось. И расследований никаких не было. Не было ничего, кроме не отступающей скуки − а вместе со скукой вернулись навязчивые мысли, в страхе державшиеся на расстоянии только тогда, когда он отвлекался на Работу. Слишком много незваных и непрошеных мыслей в такие моменты начинало бродить по Чертогам, пытаясь заполнить собой скуку. Не было ничего, чтобы помогло бы сбросить напряжение, не на что было отвлечься, ничего не могло успокоить ураганную суматоху в его мозгу. Его мысли метались, бегали по кругу и не успокаивались. Каждый уголок, каждая комната в Чертогах были переполнены.

Да, сегодняшний вечер был не очень хорош.

Шерлок вышагивал по замкнутому кругу − переступал через журнальный столик, бросался к камину − мимо кресла Джона, возвращался обратно к дивану, укладывался на него буквально на пять секунд, потом опять взбирался на журнальный столик и начинал всё сначала. Отчаявшийся, нервный, раздражительный, сходящий с ума.

Эта ночь, возможно, будет опасной.

В этот момент Джон − волею судьбы − вошёл в комнату.

Он понял всё сразу же − по сути, улавливание настроения Шерлока было так же естественно, как дыхание, и теперь давалось гораздо лучше, чем в первые полтора года, когда он только узнавал Шерлока. Тогда было больше вот таких ночей. Борясь с отупляющей, чего он не выносил, скукой, Шерлок и сам методично доводил Джона до белого каления стенаниями и ворчанием. Сейчас детектив стал гораздо уравновешеннее, и плохих дней − когда он отпускал колкости по адресу Джона, покрикивал на миссис Хадсон, злился и предавался убийственному сарказму − стало намного меньше. Но сейчас у него не было расследований целую неделю, его не ждали никакие эксперименты, а была только одна пустая, тошнотворная, безжалостная скука.

− Шерлок, − тихо сказал Джон − на тон ниже, чем он обычно говорил, надеясь воздействовать на Шерлока в другой плоскости: на уровне инстинктов.

− Я не могу, Джон! Я не могу. Всего слишком много. Слишком много. Я вижу слишком много. Я думаю слишком много. Но думать мне не о чем. И это мучительно. Я не могу думать _ни о чём_ и не могу остановить это, − быстро повернувшись на месте, он шагнул к Джону, а затем продолжил своё метание по комнате, даже не давая возможности ответить на свою реплику.

Джон, на некоторое время притихнув и не привлекая к себе внимания, задумался. Он никогда ничего подобного не испытывал, но все же понимал, что с Шерлоком происходит − при этом не ожидал, что всё будет так плохо. Что ему так плохо. 

− Что я могу сделать? − наконец, спросил он, всё ещё не повышая голоса и пытаясь придумать, как предотвратить ожидающую их безумную ночь.

− Сделать? Сделать?! Ничего нельзя сделать! Я должен сосредоточиться на чём-то! А мне − не на чем, чёрт возьми! − Он взял в руки книгу, презрительно усмехнулся её названию и легко швырнул её через гостиную, затем, остановившись, запустил пальцы себе в волосы.

Джон моргнул.

− Шерлок. Ну, в конце концов, сосредоточься на мне. 

Ласково и лишь самую малость игриво сказанные слова, тем не менее, всё же проникли в пульсирующий в голове Шерлока хаос. Повернувшись, детектив посмотрел на своего друга и партнёра, и Джон увидел, как зрачки Шерлока мгновенно расширились − как в тех фильмах, где герой одержим определённой силой или даром, или он демон или инопланетянин: «сине-зелёно-серый», наложившись друг на друга, превратились в чёрный. Уголок рта Шерлока дрогнул в опасной и волнующей полуулыбке, и он на мгновение закрыл глаза. А потом лёгким и стремительным движением, как хищник бросается на добычу, он оказался около двери, где стоял Джон, и резко толкнул его, прижав спиной к деревянной поверхности.

Джон увидел в глазах Шерлока возбуждённую разнузданность: то, что он предложил, было единственной вещью, которая сработает − ну, за исключением появления Лестрейда с тройным убийством в закрытой комнате.

Шерлок мгновенно перенёсся к другому списку в своей голове. Новая комбинация слов, связанных с потребностями ТЕЛА, а не разума. После того, как они с Джоном стали одним целым, это список был быстро преобразован в каталог. Он постоянно изменялся и расширялся. Каталог был очень обширный. Все эти новые слова были связаны с Джоном и с вещами, которые ему нравилось с ним делать.

Джон считывал все эти мысли в глазах Шерлока − и одобрял их. 

Шерлок, опираясь на дверь одной рукой, другой провёл по щеке Джона − пальцы покалывало, от прикосновения тело будто пронзила молния. Глаза Шерлока азартно блеснули. 

Подобное ночью происходило не так часто, но когда это случалось, Джон отказывался от обычно свойственного ему контроля и чувства собственного «я», только чтобы дать Шерлоку необходимую разрядку. 

− Джон, − задышал Шерлок ему в ухо, − ты знаешь, что я хочу?.. − Голос детектива, низкий, с бархатными нотами, привычно вытеснил из головы все связные мысли, а тело мгновенно отреагировало. 

За спиной Джона была закрытая дверь, а руки подняты и к ней прижаты − как будто для того, чтобы удержать его на месте или как будто он упадёт без поддержки Шерлока. Волосы Джона, чуть потемневшие от дождя, под которым они гуляли по дороге домой, искрились в свете лампы. Внутри разгорался огонь, а яркий свет не давал возможность не заметить, как блестят глаза Шерлока, как неотвратимо втягивает в свою бездну тьма расширившихся зрачков. Он вздрогнул от сладостного озноба, когда Шерлок медленно поднял свободную руку и опустил её на верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Джона и, пока не расстегивая, лишь повернул её в петле. Это был обманный манёвр: переключив внимание на свою руку, Шерлок наклонил голову и одновременно мягко и жадно захватил горячими губами нижнюю губу Джона. Сколько раз уже соприкасались их губы в самых разных поцелуях − и очень лёгких, и нежных, и изысканно-спокойных, и страстных, и бешеных − но в подобные минуты, когда Шерлоком двигала жажда утонченных и острых ощущений, каждый раз всё происходило будто бы заново. 

Это были и погоня, и охота, и танец. 

Сминая и разглаживая ткань рубашки на груди Джона и ловя чуткой ладонью участившийся сердечный ритм, Шерлок, наконец, добрался до пуговиц и стал расстегивать их на ощупь, но очень ловко. С неохотой оторвавшись от губ друга, он чуть отстранился и усмехнулся − загадочно, с протяжным, томным хмыканьем, самый звук которого прокатился по и без того будто натянутому тетивой телу Джона горячей волной возбуждения.  
Скользнув ладонью по обнажившейся коже, Шерлок опустил руку и, дразнящим движением проведя пальцами по верху брюк, нырнул указательным пальцем за пояс, а потом, царапая ногтями кожу, добрался до поясницы. Другую руку он вкрадчиво и осторожно положил на его пах, чтобы ощутить, как возбуждён Джон... Господи, да у Джона уже всё тело ныло от желания. Но сейчас вёл не он, поэтому, каких бы усилий ему не стоило сдерживать себя, он подстраивался под Шерлока.  
Лишь когда Шерлок прижался к нему, а затем отстранился, требовательно дернув на себя, Джон, стряхнув с себя сладкое оцепенение, начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Шерлока − правда, с меньшей тщательностью и куда большим нетерпением. 

Они сняли друг с друга рубашки почти одновременно. Детектив поднял руки и положил их на плечи Джона: правую − аккуратно и нежно, а левой так сильно сжал неповреждённое плечо, что это почти причинило боль. Джон тоже обхватил плечи и спину Шерлока, проследив пальцами вверх и вниз вдоль постепенно исчезающих шрамов. 

Это было напоминанием о том, как хорошо они знают тела друг друга. 

Шерлок припал губами к шее Джона, когда тот наклонил голову, чтобы предоставить ему лучший доступ, а его пальцы лёгкими дразнящими движениями заскользили по мускулистой спине доктора. Тело Джона тут же отозвалось лёгкой дрожью, которую он пытался унять, но напрасно, а Шерлок, чувствуя его нарастающее возбуждение, коварно не торопился. Он медленно, но настойчиво стал дразнить языком левый сосок Джона, уже и без того затвердевший от прохладного воздуха в квартире, потом он то же самое проделал с правым. А когда Джон, подняв руки и обхватив ими затылок Шерлока, запустил пальцы в волосы, чтобы переключить внимание хоть на что-то, Шерлок, увернувшись, толкнул его в грудь. Задыхаясь, но всё же сдерживаясь и не мешая Шерлоку делать то, что тот хотел, Джон окликнул его по имени − особенным тоном, в котором был шёлковый и сладкий привкус. В этот момент Шерлок одним плавным движением переместил их обоих на ковёр у камина и, тяжело придавив Джона к полу, стал его целовать _изучающе_ : пробовать на вкус, вдыхать, покусывать, чувствовать, слышать.  
Джон невольно выгнулся над полом, когда, нарочито без спешки, Шерлок расстегнул пояс на его брюках. Он ждал, что будет дальше. Пальцы Шерлока, помедлив, нырнули внутрь, погладили выпуклость под боксёрами Джона − дразняще, провокационно, но мучительно легко, едва касаясь. Джон повторил его имя − уже не сумев сдержать интонацию мольбы.

− Скоро, − пообещал Шерлок. − Но почувствуй, что значит мучиться целый день, не находя себе места. − И он, усмехнувшись, вернулся к прерванному занятию. 

Джон застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, зная, что от него ничего сейчас не зависит. Он по своей воле был полностью во власти своего невероятного любовника − умного и сумасшедшего, хладнокровного и страстного, бережного и беспощадного. Это было сущее безумие − но за которым он с удовольствием последует и сам охотно бросится по тому же пути.  
− Я собираюсь сначала разобрать тебя на кусочки, а потом сложить их вместе, − объявил Шерлок. − Я вскрою тебя до самых потайных глубин, попробую на вкус и исследую. Я должен разобраться в таящихся в тебе противоречиях. − Шерлок, в очередной раз поцеловав Джона в живот, поднял голову, когда тот, потянувшись, снова зарылся пальцами в волосы. − Ты − всё, что я хочу, Джон. Ты − мой.

Когда Шерлок произнёс имя Джона после перечисления того, что желает с ним сделать, тот чуть не кончил. Но Шерлок не хотел, чтобы это произошло сейчас, и своей продуманной размерностью стремился заставить продержаться его ещё какое-то время.  
Стащив с Джона брюки − при этом снова не забыв потомить его медлительностью и обманными движениями − Шерлок отбросил их в сторону, потом к ним присоединились боксёры и носки. Сам же, только под голодным до ярости взглядом Джона расстегнув пуговицу на своих брюках, Шерлок оставил их на себе и вновь наклонился к груди Джона, упоённо вылизывая и покусывая разгорячённую кожу − и ни в коем случае не касаясь его в других местах.  
Когда Джон, уже балансируя на грани отборной ругани и рыданий, севшим голосом произнёс имя этого невозможного человека, Шерлок, наконец, ловким движением извлёк что-то из ящика стола и, зажав это в одной руке, другой быстро расстегнул молнию на своих брюках и змеёй выскользнул из них. Джон из последних сил держался, чтобы не нарушить безмолвный договор и не взять инициативу на себя.  
В руке Шерлока матово блеснула маленькая бутылочка:  
− Разве мы могли когда-нибудь представить, что нам с тобой понадобится вот это? − его собственный голос казался странным из-за того, что в ушах оглушительно отдавался пульс.  
Глаза Шерлока сияли бесстыдным ликованием, а его губы вдруг изогнула робкая, невинная улыбка − но она исчезла так быстро, что Джон подумал, будто ему это всё показалось. Заманив обе руки Джона в ловушку, Шерлок обхватил его за запястья одной своей и крепко сжал, держа так же уверенно, как свою скрипку, и мешая прикоснуться к себе. А затем Шерлок наклонил голову, и Джон прекратил думать, когда Шерлок принялся посасывать и облизывать, играя на его ощущениях так же ловко, как играл на Страдивари. Но темп был все тот же сладко-мучительно-медленный − Шерлок не бросал слов на ветер и точно вознамерился подвести Джона к такому же безумию, которое было у него самого перед тем, как Джон вошёл в комнату. Что ж, это ему удалось: Джон чувствовал, что ещё немного – и он или потеряет сознание, или сойдёт с ума, или сам кинется на Шерлока.  
Услышав невнятные бормотания измученного сладкой пыткой друга, который, казалось, уже не понимает, что говорит, Шерлок переместился ещё ниже и начал дразнить его вход: сначала невыносимо медленно ввёл туда один палец, а через некоторое время к нему присоединил второй. На мгновение отпустив руки Джона, и, со щелчком открыв бутылочку лубриканта, он размазал смазку по пальцам. Самообладание и ему теперь давалось нелегко, но так просто сорваться и не довести игру до конца было не в его правилах. Поэтому он вошёл медленно, точными размеренными толчками, не причинив ни малейшей боли − зато вызвав в теле Джона дрожь неутолённой жажды, требовавшую: скорее! давай! ещё!  
Но Шерлок двинулся назад, выскользнул, а затем снова вошёл, и повторял так до тех пор, пока не осталось никаких ощущений, кроме дикого желания, напряжения, влажности, гладкости и жара. Джон был вскрыт, разобран на части, его тело уносило потоком запредельного наслаждения, взор заливало алмазным светом, в центре которого зарождалась космическая вспышка. И в тот момент, когда вся тьма была изгнана, они вместе кончили, даже не услышав собственного крика, на мгновение будучи выброшенными за пределы сознания. 

И Шерлока оставил дисгармоничный, сводящий с ума шум в голове. Он позволил себе расслабиться и упал вперёд на сильное тело Джона − достаточно сильное для того, чтобы выдержать их обоих. Джон провёл пальцами по его пропитанным потом волосам. Совершенно не хотелось двигаться, но он ощупью нашёл салфетки, вытер их обоих и стащил плед с дивана, чтобы укрыться. Шерлок улыбнулся и тихо вздохнул, когда Джон, легко погладив его длинную спину, зашептал слова любви и привязанности.

Тела успокаивались, охлаждаясь после жара − пресыщенные, удовлетворённые, переплетённые в свете камина, касаясь пальцами и лаская кожу друг друга с ощущением лунного и солнечного света. 

А над ними, в небе Лондона, планеты продолжили свой долгий путь, ничего не зная о жизни на Земле, которой они посылали свой далёкий и таинственный свет. 

***

Прим. переводчика: Интерме́дия (от лат. intermedius − находящийся посередине) − небольшая пьеса или сцена, разыгрываемая между действиями основной пьесы (драмы или оперы).


	12. Глава 12 - Дыхание

_Дыхание – существительное._

_1\. а) Воздух, набираемый или удаляемый из лёгких._  
_б) Один вдох._  
_в) Выдох воздуха, который может быть замечен, распознан на запах или услышан._  
_2\. а) Небольшое движение воздуха, ветерок._  
_б) Аромат духов и т.д._  
_3\. Шепот, бормотание (особенно скандальной природы)._  
_4\. Дыхание − энергия жизни._

***

Холод был первым ощущением.

Влажность − следующим.

Шок от холода, душивший его, напомнил, какой скудный запас кислорода остался в его лёгких.

Он не мог бороться. Его руки и ноги были надёжно связаны верёвкой. Все попытки освободиться были бесполезны. Глубины реки одерживали над ним вверх, душили его, наполняя водой его дыхательные пути.

 _Это − оно._ Оно снизошло к нему, когда сознание постепенно его покинуло.

Никаких мыслей о тщетности. Никакой потери надежды. Просто странное ощущение спокойствия, которое накрыло и усмирило его.

Удивительно, но в последние моменты сознания, когда его гортань спазмировалась, заставляя трахею закрыться, чтобы защитить лёгкие, сознание отправилось дальше, чем он мог предположить, что это возможно. Эта враждебная водная окружающая среда отправила его в путешествие к морю, из которого он вышел, в утробу матери − тёплую, дарящую жизнь и безопасную. С тех далёких берегов Джон пришёл в мир. Сейчас он умирал в более суровых, неумолимых водах. Баланс был во всём. Инь и Ян.

Когда чернота подползла к краям его восприятия, он смог различить знакомые звуки. _Плюх, плюх, плюх_ лопастей лодочного двигателя, шум волны, разбивающейся о пристань и свист крови в ушах, бегущей по сосудам, чтобы удержать в живых его тело.

Последним звуком, который он услышал перед темнотой, неотвратимо накрывающей его, был отчётливый всплеск.

Сознание кануло в небытие.

***

Два дня.

Джон отсутствовал вот уже два дня, и Шерлок был на пределе.

Джон был похищен на улице средь бела дня: прихвостни криминального авторитета совершили это прямо перед камерами видео-наблюдения*. Месть. Не было никаких требований выкупа. Преступники просто исчезли − даже не представляя, какую ценность уносили с собой.

А на ступеньки крыльца − как насмешка над Шерлоком − была подброшена куртка Джона. Та чёрная, которая Шерлоку так нравилась, что он даже похвалил её цвет: она подчёркивала стройность фигуры доктора.

Она была аккуратно сложена − как ни в чём не бывало. Забытая и одинокая.

Никаких подсказок. Никаких улик. Ничего.

А потом приехал Майкрофт. Кое-что было обнаружено в доках. С Лестрейдом и Ярдом уже связались.

Когда сумерки начали закрываться от дневного света шторами, Шерлок, приехав в доки на машине, увидел стоящих в конце пристани двух мужчин. Сопровождаемый Лестрейдом и другими ярдовскими офицерами, он бегом бросился в ту сторону.  
Шерлок, схватив одного из мужчин за пальто, грубо встряхнул его, в то время как Лестрейд со своими людьми окружили второго.

− Где он? − практически выплюнул Шерлок в лицо мужчине.

Мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от воды, только хмыкнул. Для Шерлока этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что же произошло с Джоном. Учитывая место на пристани, на котором стояли эти двое мужчин, Шерлок рассчитал, где доктор мог быть сброшен в воду. В одно мгновение избавившись от пальто и обуви − и проигнорировав всё остальное − Шерлок нырнул в Темзу. Лестрейд, каждый год проводящий лето как спасатель и знающий все тонкости спасения на воде, последовал за ним.

Шерлок знал, что тело, брошенное в воду, скорей всего опустится прямо на дно, особенно если плотно обвязано и обмотано верёвками. Ошибка, которую делает большинство спасателей − искать слишком далеко. Слава богу, что он изучал способы избавления от тел в водной среде. Но он очень старался не думать о трупах. Это был Джон. Джон не мог быть мёртв.

Шерлок знал, что заниматься поисками в тёмных мутных водах, ориентируясь на зрение − бессмысленно, поэтому стал полагаться на другие органы чувств. Слышимость в воде тоже была не ахти **, но он услышал очень тихий звук, вызываемый слабыми движениями тела. Шерлок, вытянув вперёд руки и поплыв в том направлении, наткнулся на что-то твёрдое. Он рефлекторно за это схватился и был вознаграждён ощущением шерстяного джемпера под пальцами. Вместе с подоспевшим Лестрейдом они подняли тело Джона на поверхность.

С помощью офицеров, которые ожидали на берегу, мужчинам удалось вытащить и положить на землю неподвижного Джона. Верёвки, которыми он был связан, быстро разрезали и отбросили в сторону.

Лестрейд, склонившись над Джоном, пытался найти хотя бы слабое движение грудной клетки и какой-нибудь намёк на звук дыхания или движение воздуха на его щеке. 

− Он не дышит, − в тревоге закричал Грег. − Вызывайте машину скорой помощи. И дайте мне дефибриллятор***. Быстрее! − бросил Лестрейд стоящим рядом с ним офицерам.

Услышав это, Шерлок оттолкнул Лестрейда в сторону и упал перед любимым на колени. Он запрокинул голову Джона назад и поднял вверх его подбородок, чтобы дать воздуху больше возможностей попасть в лёгкие. Нырнув пальцем в рот Джона, Шерлок быстро проверил, не перекрывают ли дыхательные пути какие-нибудь инородные предметы. 

− Лестрейд, непрямой массаж сердца, − закричал он. Мужчины обменялись тревожными взглядами. Лестрейд кивнул и переплёл свои пальцы по грудине Джона. Глубоко вдохнув и зажав пальцами ноздри Джона, Шерлок наклонился к его губам и выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, поднялась ли грудь Джона и всё это время про себя остервенело ругаясь. Сделав вдох, он потом снова выдохнул в губы Джона. Сцепив руки, Лестрейд сильно надавил на грудину Джона... нажим − отпустить − нажим − отпустить. Быстро, уверенно, сильно. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что под руками затрещали рёбра и мысленно попросил прощения у неподвижного тела. Потом настала очередь Шерлока. Наклонить голову и, вдохнув, выдохнуть в рот. Снова Лестрейд. Нажим − отпустить. Ритм. Танец жизни и смерти над сумеречной серой фигурой Джона. _Дыши, чёрт побери!_ − мысленно выругался Шерлок. _Мать твою... Если ты умрёшь, Джон Ватсон..._ Он не позволил себе продолжить эту мысль.

***

«Так вот что это такое − быть мёртвым», − подумал Джон. «Интересно». Он смотрел, как Шерлок и Грег хлопочут над его телом. Физической боли он не чувствовал.

А вот эмоциональные переживания − совсем другое дело. Джон не хотел зависать в этом состоянии неопределённости и не желал оставлять Шерлока, зная, что без него тот не выживет. Он ощутил, как подкралась странная печаль. Джон понял, что, если его, лежащее на пристани, тело не начнёт дышать, будет слишком поздно.

Он почти мог почувствовать, как затрещав, начали лопаться невидимые струны... струны, которые связывали его с Шерлоком. Джон понял, что как только разорвётся последняя струна, вернуться он уже не сможет.

Он склонился над Шерлоком и зашептал ему в ухо:

− Давай, Кудряшка****. Не сдавайся! Дыши. Будь моим дыханием. Я ещё не готов тебя оставить.

Джону показалось, что он услышал, как Шерлок пробормотал в ответ: 

− Тогда, чёрт побери, заткнись и позволь мне работать! − Услышав знакомый тон, Джон улыбнулся.

В тот момент, когда Грег собрался протянуть руку, чтобы остановить Шерлока и сказать, что они опоздали и уже ничего нельзя сделать, Джон почувствовал рывок. Он был сброшен назад в своё тело невидимой непреодолимой силой. Кашляя водой и отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, он очнулся. Это было возвращение − возвращение к боли и жизни.

На Шерлока от облегчения накатила слабость; он провёл дрожащей рукой по лицу и с трудом подавил всхлип. Тем временем Лестрейд повернул Джона на бок и погладил его по голове.

− Всё в порядке, приятель, машина скорой помощи уже здесь. Мы отвезём тебя в больницу.

Донован стояла в стороне; на её лице было удивление и беспокойство. Она понятия не имела, что Фрик может испытывать что-то похожее на обычные человеческие чувства, но его бросающееся в глаза страдание, а затем последовавшее за ним облегчение от спасения Джона, заставили её задуматься о том, что она, собственно, сейчас увидела. Она знала, что Джон заботится о Фрике. Она видела, как страдал доктор, пусть и пряча от посторонних свои переживания, когда они все думали, что Шерлок мёртв. Но она понятия не имела, что их чувства взаимны. Она всегда полагала, что Фрик использовал Джона так же, как использовал всех остальных. А оказывается, он и сам был к нему привязан, как обычный человек, и вполне был на это способен − надо же...

Джона погрузили в машину скорой помощи, но прежде, чем она тронулась с места, внутрь забрался Шерлок. Кто-то захватил одеяло для Лестрейда, и тот с благодарностью в него завернулся. Майкрофт опоздал, но он предложил инспектору отвезти его домой, чтобы тот смог переодеться. Старший брат уже послал за сухой одеждой для Шерлока, хорошо зная, что тот покинет больницу только вместе с Джоном.

***

Несколько часов и многочисленных тестов спустя, доктор Рот стоял в палате Джона и разговаривал с Шерлоком, Майкрофтом и Грегом.

− Мы сделали ему рентген лёгких и компьютерную томографию мозга. За исключением нескольких сломанных ребёр, которые заживут сами, всё остальное выглядит хорошо. Сейчас он в кислородной маске − для того, чтобы повысить уровень кислорода в гемоглобине его крови, и мы начали делать ему внутривенные вливания в качестве меры предосторожности. Ему повезло, что вы обнаружили его так быстро. То, что вода была холодная, помогло тоже. Это замедлило метаболизм и уменьшило потребность в кислороде. Ваши превосходные реанимационные мероприятия после извлечения его из воды уменьшили шансы на необратимые гипоксические повреждения головного мозга. Мы продолжим следить за любыми признаками нарушения дыхания, сердечной аритмии или инфекции в течение следующих 48 часов. Его текущее состояние стабильно, и я настроен на оптимистичный прогноз. Ему очень повезло.

Доктор ушёл, и Грег хлопнул Шерлока по спине.

Шерлок, проигнорировав и брата и инспектора, нерешительно подошёл к кровати Джона: он был не уверен, что делать после того, как был на другой стороне − пройдя через незнакомые воды.

Двое мужчин переглянулись и тихо ушли, предоставляя Шерлоку столь необходимое ему сейчас уединение.

Джон спал.

Шерлок тихо поставил стул рядом с его кроватью. Джон выглядел до абсурдного маленьким на больничной койке.

Наклонившись и коснувшись губами лба Джона, Шерлок взял его руку в свою и вдохнул запах доктора, который ассоциировался у него с домом и любовью. Он сидел и смотрел на него, не замечая, как за этим занятием пролетают минуты, а затем часы. Шерлок даже не запомнил, когда забрался на кровать и, обессиленный, свернулся вокруг Джона и заснул.

Спустя какое-то время Джон проснулся. Он не мог вспомнить, где он и почему. Когда он попытался сделать вдох поглубже, почувствовал острую боль в груди. Немедленно очнувшийся в нем доктор поставил диагноз, что это, должно быть, сломанные рёбра.

После этого ему потребовалось время, чтобы сориентироваться и признать человеческое тело на кровати около себя. Тело крепко спало. Джон поднял руку и, мягко улыбаясь, запустил пальцы в копну завитков. Он не хотел тревожить сон своего друга. Но Шерлок, чуткий, как никогда, проснулся от первого же нерешительного прикосновения.

Он порывисто сел.

− Джон? − прохрипел Шерлок. Протянув руку и задержав её над лицом Джона, словно не решаясь коснуться, Шерлок затем бережно провёл одним пальцем по его щеке. Улыбнувшись, Джон ткнулся в ласкающую его руку. Он почувствовал, а не услышал, как Шерлок задержал дыхание, чтобы подавить всхлип, а затем ощутил, что его собственное дыхание тоже сбилось из-за боли в рёбрах и от сопереживания, насколько всё это, должно быть, оказалось тяжело для Шерлока.

− Шшш... всё в порядке, любимый, − Шерлок, опустив голову, спрятал лицо в подушке, на которой лежал Джон. Его плач был таким тихим. Шерлок никогда не плакал − во всяком случае, Джон этого не видел. Это было диковинно и душераздирающе.

Джон продолжил гладить Шерлока по голове и шептать какие-то ласковые глупости до тех пор, пока детектив не вернул себе некоторое подобие контроля.

Наконец, негромко хмыкая и откашлявшись, Шерлок поднял голову и улыбнулся:

− Я думал, что потерял тебя.

− Я знаю.

− Если бы ты не... я бы не смог... − он опять подавил спазм в горле. 

− Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, − Джон поднял ослабевшую руку и нежно стёр слёзы с лица Шерлока.

− Если бы ты не продолжил шептать мне в ухо... − голос Шерлока неожиданно был робким, запинающимся, едва слышимым.

Джон нахмурился: 

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Когда ты лежал без сознания там на пристани, после того, как мы вытащили тебя из воды, ты продолжал шептать − я точно это слышал, хотя сам не знаю как − чтобы я дышал за тебя, − Шерлок покраснел, понимая, что это звучит безумно, и если бы Джон или кто-нибудь ещё рассказали бы ему подобное, он не поверил бы и рассмеялся. Но он знал в глубине сердца, что слышал, как Джон шепчет, чтобы его не бросали. И он знал так же точно, как знал химическую формулу соляной кислоты, что видел расплывчатую тень, которая парила перед ним. Шерлок мог списать всё на адреналин и недостаток кислорода во время искусственного дыхания изо рта в рот, но он был абсолютно уверен, что каким-то неизвестным чувством ощущал, как Джон обращался к нему, хоть и был без сознания. 

− Ты назвал меня Кудряшкой. Когда ты так меня называешь, ты знаешь... − и он покраснел ещё сильнее.

Джон тихо хихикнул. Как, чёрт возьми, может человек, готовый с жадностью воплощать в реальности самые невероятные и потрясающие эротические фантазии − о которых раньше можно было только мечтать − так трогательно смущаться от прозвища, вылетевшего в порыве страсти? Это было за гранью понимания Джона.

Джон стал бессознательно гладить лицо Шерлока, утешая этим их обоих, а затем медленно и осторожно, проигнорировав боль в грудине, поцеловал его − потому что это сейчас им обоим было нужнее всего. 

Шерлок положил голову на подушку рядом с Джоном и заснул, прислушиваясь к вдохам и выдохам воздуха из хрупких, бесценных лёгких... лёгких, которые сегодня чуть не прекратили делать свою работу.

А Джон, продолжая гладить Шерлока по густым спутанным кудрям и любуясь тем, как они свиваются в крупные кольца, безуспешно пытался вспомнить то, что произошло с ним в доках.

***

* − CCTV cameras (Closed circuit television) − Камеры видеонаблюдения.  
** − Человек воспринимает звуковые колебания через орган слуха − ухо (воздушная проводимость) и посредством костей черепа (костная проводимость). Эффективность восприятия звуковых колебаний посредством костей черепа ниже на 40% чем через ухо. При нахождении человека на суше слышимость определяется воздушной проводимостью, в воде − костной проводимостью. Таким образом, под водой человек слышит хуже, чем на суше. Водолазы в воде делают ошибки в определении направления на источник звука от 80° до 180°, на суше они делают ошибку до 3°.  
*** − AED (Automated External Defibrillator) − Автоматический внешний дефибриллятор. Прибор профессионального класса, используемый специалистам аварийно-спасательных служб в случае внезапной остановки сердца у пострадавшего. Автоматические дефибриляторы часто находятся в местах большого скопления людей − в спортзалах, в аэропортах, в различных медицинских пунктах, на пляжах. Воспользоваться им легко, даже не подготовленному пользователю.  
**** − Lock − Завиток, локон, кудряшка.


	13. Глава 13 - Обсидиан

_Обсидиан – существительное._

_1\. Твёрдая и тёмная, похожая на стекло, вулканическая порода, сформированная быстрым отвердеванием лавы без кристаллизации._

***

Вернуться в квартиру на автопилоте. Задача выполнена бездумно. Сесть в своё кресло, обувь − прочь, выпрямить голые ноги, голову − на руку, уставиться в одну точку, оцепенение.

Ничего.

Никаких мыслей.

Просто... ничего.

Потому что подумать о чём-то − означало бы вспомнить.

И воспоминания поведут по дороге саморазрушения и непоправимого ущерба.

Он очнулся тогда, когда в комнате стало темно.

Он, снова на автопилоте, встал и без единой мысли направился в спальню.

Он встал перед кроватью.

Их кровать.

Первая ночь без него.

Он с предельной ясностью помнил тот последний раз, когда они были вместе. Он помнил отчаяние в их любовных ласках. Ощущение, что всё пойдёт не так, как надо, их не оставляло.

Да, всё пошло не так − но произошло не то, что он себе вообразил. Он полагал, что может быть арест. Скандал − стопроцентно. Что-то, из-за чего им пришлось бы уехать. Что-то, с чем пришлось бы мириться.

Но не это.

Его мозг уклонился от слова «смерть».

Такое долговременное слово.

Он всегда ненавидел эвфемизмы* «уйти из жизни», «почить», «уйти в мир иной».

Называйте ЭТО так, как оно должно называться. Не украшайте его и не отрицайте.

Но теперь он закрыл это слово тьмой. Он мог фактически увидеть чёрное облако в своей голове, и то, как это слово за ним мерцает, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Он не был уверен, как долго стоял там.

Он не был уверен, когда залез на кровать, но не на своей стороне, а на другой.

Он спрятал там лицо в подушку.

Он судорожно вздохнул − нормально дышать мешал огромный ком в горле. Он пытался сглотнуть чувство горя, пытался сглотнуть чувство вины. Вина оставшегося в живых. Того, кто не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить ужасные последствия прыжка. Для того, кого не удалось спасти.

Запах от подушки и постели навевал воспоминания и вызывал невыносимую боль от не пролитых слёз и неослабевающего давления позади глаз.

_Это не реально._

_Этого не могло случиться._

Но суровая действительность наотмашь ударила его в грудь, отнимая способность дышать, взяла в свои лапы то, что осталось от сердца, и сжала его. Разверзлась пустота.

Всё началось с тихого всхлипа, а затем горло сдавило так, что потемнело в глазах. Волна крайнего отчаяния и тьмы поглотила его, сорвала все швартовы, откатилась обратно в море и оставила среди обломков. Это был девятый вал, срывающий и сносящий всё, с помощью чего он пытался удержать своё сознание хоть в каком-то подобие нормальности. Это было удушающая пелена, удушающий покров. И это не принесло облегчения.

Душераздирающие звуки, рвущие его горло, были похожи на вой, но он заткнул рот подушкой, чтобы заглушить их, потому что если совсем отпустить свою боль, она заполнят собой всю квартиру. Она будет бесконечной и беспощадной. Звук разбудит миссис Хадсон и соседей. Он разбудит даже мёртвых.

Казалось, что это продолжалось целую жизнь, но прошло всего несколько минут − плач прекратился, заменившись дрожью и тремором. Это принесло временное облегчение, лицо было мокрым и болело.

Он был истощён неподъёмным эмоциональным весом того, что произошло. Он закрыл глаза и закачался, надеясь на отвлечение и псевдокомфорт для тела от движения.

Затем он провалился в беспокойный сон.

Несмотря на произошедшее, ему приснился сон. Он почти мог разглядеть высокую фигуру со взъерошенными волосами и улыбкой, предназначенной только для него. Он услышал шёпот любимого голоса.

_Всё в порядке. Со мной всё хорошо._

Печальная улыбка изогнула его губы и расслабила мышцы шеи и плеч. Краткая передышка и мгновение забытья.

После пробуждения следующим утром на него снова обрушилась реальность, когда он проснулся на кровати на неправильной стороне, и в естественном подсознательном движении повернулся к тому, кого там больше не было − там была только дверь в его персональный ад.

Он замкнулся на самого себя, как умирающее солнце, собрав то, что ещё оставалось у него среди безумного отчаяния, и создавая из этого защитную оболочку. Когда-то − льющая свет звезда, теперь − мёртвая чёрная дыра. Свет от неё всё ещё исходил, но чужой теперь только поглощался, и ничего не возвращалось.

Пламя и любовь, которыми они обменивались в этой постели, теперь из неё ушли. Его сердце, которое раньше было полно тепла и радости, теперь стало хрупким и твёрдым, но не алмазом, искрящимся красотой и радужным блеском, а тёмным обсидианом. Отражение в зеркальной поверхности было резким и холодным. Хрупкая и нестабильная ослабленная сущность. Если по этому хрупкому нечто нанести правильный, идеальный удар, оно разлетится на миллион кусочков, которые потом невозможно будет собрать вместе.

Время шло медленно, и как солдат, как человек дела, он всё больше и больше скрывал свои эмоции в глубине души и во тьме.

_Никогда не показывайте свои чувства. Никогда не причиняйте себе снова боль. Никогда не позволяйте никому подойти настолько близко, чтобы из-за потери этого человека вас поглотило горе, которое невозможно вынести._

***

* − Эвфемизм − Слово или выражение, заменяющее другое, неудобное для данной обстановки или грубое, непристойное.


	14. Глава 14 - Дрейф

Дрейф – существительное.

_1\. а) Медленное движение или изменение._  
_б) Перемещение, вызванное таким медленным течением._  
_2\. Намерение, смысл, замысел и т.д. того, что сказано и т.д. (не понял её намерений)._  
_3\. Большая масса снега, песка и т.д. принесённого ветром._  
_4\. Особенно уничижительное состояние бездействия._  
_5\. Отклонение судна от курса, из-за течения._

***

Он шёл по улицам Лондона; ледяными пальцами под одежду забирались жестокие зимние ветра. Плотнее запахнув на себе куртку, он поглубже спрятал руки в карманах и так сгорбил плечи, чтобы поднятый воротник защитил уши.

Ветром уже смело снег в небольшие сугробы в углах и напротив зданий. Он брёл, не зная, где сейчас находится или куда идёт; впервые его прогулка была без цели и задачи − хотя обычно у его блужданий были заранее определённые маршруты и они имели конечную цель.

Снова повалил снег. Огромные хлопья дрейфовали вниз и кружились на ветру, начиная танец столь же древний, как и окружающий мир.

Он сделал передышку в своём страдании, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Там, где он стоял, уличных огней было недостаточно для того, чтобы разбавить бархатную тьму, которая являлась фоном для миллиардов хрустальных звёздочек, падающих с неба. Это было завораживающее и гипнотизирующее зрелище. Это было больше, чем красиво. Бесконечность белого снега, низвергающегося из бесконечной тьмы.

Он остановился и закрыл глаза. Снег трогал холодными поцелуями его веки, щёки, губы и путался в волосах. Он вспомнил другие поцелуи... поцелуи, наполненные теплом и страстью, и безмерно окутывающие любовью.

Красота ночи чуть ослабила боль и печаль, которые теперь постоянно сжимали его сердце. Удивительная ночь подарила ему надежду − впервые за семь месяцев.

Он печально и мягко улыбнулся:

− Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок, − прошептал он в необъятность времени и пространства. − Я скучаю по тебе. И всегда буду.

***

Он шёл по улицам города где-то в Афганистане; ледяными пальцами под одежду забирались жестокие ветра пустыни. Плотнее запахнув на себе пальто, он поглубже спрятал руки в карманах и так сгорбил плечи, чтобы поднятый воротник защитил уши.

Ветром уже смело песок в небольшие горки в углах и напротив зданий. Он брёл, не зная, где сейчас находится или куда идёт; впервые его прогулка была без цели и задачи − хотя обычно у его непрерывных блужданий были заранее определённые маршруты и они имели конечную цель.

Тьма вокруг была чернильной, и звёзд на небе было не так так много, чтобы бродить под их светом одному в то время, когда они неслышно поют в ночи.

Он сделал передышку в своём страдании, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Там, где он стоял, уличных огней было недостаточно для того, чтобы разбавить бархатную тьму, которая являлась фоном для сверкающего одеяла из звёзд, рассыпанных по небу. К нему пришли полузабытые слова. _Красиво, не так ли?_ Это было больше, чем красиво. Это было завораживающее и гипнотизирующее зрелище. Бесконечность звёзд в бесконечной тьме.

Он остановился и покачнулся из-за головокружения, вызванного долгим взглядом на звёзды. Казалось, будто он дрейфует в доисторическом океане. Он вспомнил ощущение погружения в сон, когда его укачивали обнимающие руки в ритме, таком же древнем, как окружающий мир.

Красота ночи чуть ослабила боль и печаль, которые теперь постоянно сжимали его сердце. Удивительная ночь подарила ему надежду − впервые за семь месяцев.

Он печально и горько улыбнулся:

− Счастливого Рождества, Джон, − прошептал он в необъятность времени и пространства. − Я скоро буду дома.


	15. Глава 15 - Воздействие

_Воздействие – существительное и глагол._

_1\. Действие одного тела, которое входит в насильственный контакт с другим.  
2\. Эффект или впечатление, особенно, когда сильное._

***

_Глухой звук, когда тело ударилось об землю._

Вес двух людей, когда они упали на кровать. 

_К стоящей фигуре, которая от полученного удара начала падать, инстинктивно рванулась рука, чтобы, бережно обхватив затылок, защитить его от последствий соприкосновения с землёй._

Джон поддерживал Шерлока, который обнял его так, что это было похоже на медвежью хватку. Шерлок, заставший Джона врасплох, хищно улыбался, и его глаза сияли знакомым азартным блеском.

_Звук тела, ударившегося об землю, перекрыл звук выстрела._

Из-за звука падения на кровать все другие звуки казались приглушёнными, за исключением удивлённого восклицания, слетевшего с губ Джона.

_Он не был абсолютно уверен в том, что произошло, когда внезапно обнаружил, что смотрит в небо, а не на человека, который держал в руках пистолет. Его мозгу потребовались несколько микросекунд, чтобы понять, что тот, которого они преследовали, действительно выстрелил, застигнув их врасплох. Он подумал о своём докторе._

Джон точно знал, чем можно угодить долговязому детективу ростом 6 футов 1 дюйм. Дело было закрыто. Их телефоны были отключены и находились в другой комнате. А перед этим Шерлок даже что-то поел.

_Причина, по которой он не был мёртв, состояла в том, что небольшой объект, врезавшись в него, заставил упасть на землю. Он с трудом перевёл дух от давления на него небольшого, но очень упрямого тела, и от силы удара об землю. Ему потребовалось ещё несколько микросекунд − чрезвычайно много времени для такого как он − чтобы понять, что объект/тело, который толкнул вниз и в сторону − был тот, кто был для него всем._

Джон был в предвкушении такой ночи. Ему нужно было совсем мало времени, чтобы возбудиться лишь от энтузиазма его друга и любовника.

_Он всегда был рядом и всегда обеспечивал его безопасность._

_Он не считал, что это странно: подумать сначала не о том, которого они преследовали, а о том, кто для него − всё. Это была правильная очередность.  
Ещё он заметил периферийным зрением, как Лестрейд, повалив стрелка на землю, взял того в крепкий захват._

Джон с благоговением отмечал, как Шерлок оставляет свои обычные «я тут главный»-замашки, когда они были в постели. За пределами этой гавани по-прежнему случались приступы язвительности и эгоцентричности, и было ясно, что до некоторой степени так будет всегда. Это было частью натуры Шерлока. Но в спальне царили сбалансированные отношения. Здесь брали и отдавали, получали удовольствие и отвечали взаимностью. На равных.

_− С тобой всё в порядке? − выдохнул он, помогая Шерлоку сесть, и начал быстро осматривать его, пробегая умелыми руками доктора по телу детектива и проверяя его на наличие скрытых ран._

Джон невольно вздрогнул, когда Шерлок провёл по его груди своими длинными музыкальными пальцами. Он почувствовал, как кожу покалывает от прикосновений умелых и чутких рук. В паху разлился жар предвкушения. По лицу Шерлока можно было прочитать, как он восхищается тем, чего касаются его руки; он отдавался этому с абсолютным вниманием и одержимостью, словно занося бесценную информацию в Чертоги.

_Лицо Джона расцвело от невероятного облегчения, когда он пришёл к заключению, что Шерлок не пострадал и не получил никаких повреждений из-за падения на землю. Опустив голову, он прижался к груди детектива, ожидая, пока дыхание придёт в норму, и пытаясь справиться с бурлящим в крови гневом, вспоминал то, как детектив опять повёл себя совершенно безрассудно и без всякой на то необходимости поставил свою жизнь на линию огня._

Одаривая Шерлока ласковыми прикосновениями, Джон отмечал, как изменилось его дыхание и как яркие ощущения захватывали оба тела. Джон упивался тем, что Шерлока начинали переполнять и захлёстывать эмоции только в одном месте и с одним человеком, как он сбрасывал все оковы и, чувствуя абсолютную свободу, отпускал себя.

− Пожалуйста...

Джон ожидал этой просьбы, сказанной шепотом.

_− Ты − идиот! Ты опять так сделал! Ты никогда не думаешь о безопасности? − доктор не сдержался от сердитого крика. Шерлоку не нравилось, когда Джон на него так яростно кричал._

− О... Джон! − выдохнул Шерлок. − Что ты делаешь... Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер, да?.. О, Боже... не оста...  
Реакция Шерлока на прикосновения вновь окатила Джона безудержным желанием.

_Детектив насмешливо посмотрел на доктора._

_− Ты понимаешь, что сказанное тобой не соответствует действительности? Я всегда думаю о безопасности._

_Джон набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы хорошенько ответить этому бестолковому умнику, но детектив, предотвращая вспышку, бесцеремонно зажал ему рот рукой. Безуспешно отдирая от губ сейчас совершенно стальную ладонь, доктор мог лишь грозно сверкать глазами и издавать мычание, полное, тем не менее, раздражения и воинственности._

_− Позволь мне перефразировать. Я всегда думаю о безопасности. О тебе, Джон... Вот почему я стоял там, где стоял._

_Услышанное заставило доктора умолкнуть и широко распахнуть глаза._

Джон, встречаясь с Шерлоком глазами, одним лишь взглядом говорил, как его любит, насколько он для него важен и как сильно тот изменил его жизнь.

_Детектив всё смотрел на Джона, пытаясь донести ему без слов, что он имеет в виду..._

Джон уловил особенный взгляд Шерлока, когда тот, отдаваясь потребности в любви, был готов словно вот-вот прыгнуть с утёса в знакомые, но каждый раз в чем-то неизведанные воды. Это всегда происходило в то мгновение, на пике, когда Шерлок отпускал себя, позволяя душе раскрыться, а эмоциям − взорваться фейерверком. Это было тем более потрясающе и ценно, что в любое другое время его разум и воля неколебимо стояли на страже, выстраивая практически непробиваемую защиту для вторжения извне. Но в такие минуты, когда они, больше не считая себя двумя отдельными объектами, сливались в один, защищаться было не от чего − и Шерлок словно искрился игривой лёгкостью, свободой и естественностью. 

_Что-то в выражении лица доктора изменилось, когда он, кажется, понял, что его друг не всегда может быть главным в повседневных делах, но он всегда первый в важных аспектах этой жизни. Детектив поднял руку и смахнул в сторону чёлку, падающую на глаза доктора._

_− Тебе нужно подстричься, − сказал он как ни в чём не бывало. Доктор начал хихикать − это безумно не соответствовало моменту − но с этой, на первый взгляд, серьёзной особой смех всегда случался не к месту. Смех в ответ сотряс тело Шерлока. Они лежали на земле в переулке дольше, чем большинство посчитало бы приличным − не особенно заботясь о том, как это выглядит, и радуясь тому, что они оба живы, и при этом в целости и сохранности._

Он дождался этого момента и вошёл в Шерлока − и они начали двигаться вместе, соединившись телами и переплетя пальцы. Одно целое, сплав, слияние, Уроборос* болезненного желания и благоговения. Бесконечность, континуум**.

Кончив одновременно, они замкнули круг. Джон рухнул на грудь Шерлока и, не отпуская рук любимого, пытался вернуть дыханию нормальный ритм. Через некоторое время он поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. Глаза детектива были закрыты − он медленно возвращался _оттуда_ − а еле заметная мягкая улыбка приподняла уголки его рта. Джон, упиваясь этим прекрасным зрелищем, ласково коснулся пальцами свободной руки губ Шерлока; непередаваемо дивное ощущение охватило сердце, угрожая испепелить его.

Шерлок, моргнув, вернулся к Джону. Подняв слегка вздрагивающую руку, он обнял голову Джона и притянул к себе для медленного, ленивого, пресыщенного поцелуя. Джон никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким цельным, как в этот момент. 

Всё это было тем, что ему предначертано.

В этом был смысл его существования.

***

* − Уробо́рос - (др.- греч. οὐροβόρος, от οὐρά «хвост» и βορός «пожирающий»; букв. «пожирающий [свой] хвост») − свернувшийся в кольцо змей, кусающий себя за хвост. Несмотря на то, что символ имеет множество различных значений, наиболее распространённая трактовка описывает его как репрезентацию вечности и бесконечности, в особенности − циклической природы жизни: чередования созидания и разрушения, жизни и смерти, постоянного перерождения и гибели.  
** − Континуум − Непрерывность, неразрывность процессов, явлений; преемственность в развитии чего-либо.


	16. Глава 16 - Загадка

_Загадка – существительное._

_1\. а) Сбивающее с толку, озадачивающее или непонятное нечто._  
_б) Человек, который приводит в замешательство, заставляющий делать предположения о его или её характере, личности и т.д._  
_2\. Тайна или парадокс, обычно с участием метафор._

***

_Может быть опасно._

Это была фраза, которую он использовал.

Фраза-соблазн, с помощью которой он заманил Джона.

Как мотылька манит пламя.

Непреодолимо и опасно притягивал к источнику адреналина и возбуждения.

То, что кто-то − с таким моральным стрежнем и с такими жизненными принципами − мог быть привлечён и соблазнён тремя словами, интриговало... и приводило в замешательство.

Нет ничего более совершенного и более прекрасного, чем головоломка.

Он лежал в тёмной и тихой гостиной. Тяжёлые шторы были задёрнуты так плотно, что свет с улицы в комнату не проникал даже самым слабым лучом, и ничего не отвлекало от размышлений. У него было превосходное и исключительное ночное зрение − так что в случае чего он мог без лишних движений и с привычной лёгкостью перемещаться по квартире.

Сейчас в этом не было необходимости, поскольку он не планировал вставать с дивана какое-то время.

Он размышлял о том, как мог так легко считать то, в чём Джон нуждался, в тот момент, когда, задавая ему вопросы, заманивал на Бейкер-Стрит. Знал − без колебания и раздумий − что Джон клюнет на опасность и сознательно его интриговал. 

Как же получилось, что он тогда не понял, насколько Ватсон сам опьяняюще интригующ?

Казалось бы, Джон снаружи был таким спокойным и вдумчивым − и это не было ни защитной оболочкой, ни маской. Это столь же правдиво отражало то, каким был доктор, как и его страсть к поиску приключений и острых ощущений. Личность Джона состояла из противоположных полюсов, но при этом обе его ипостаси были абсолютно основательными.  
Джон не был тем, кто кричит о своих способностях или талантах, он оставался незаметным. Но при этом был бесконечно захватывающим, чрезвычайно талантливым и непоколебимо моральным.

Он думал, что Джон был открытой книгой, думал, что читать его будет просто, а управлять им − легко. Но в этой книге было скрыто много секретов. Подсказки, карты сокровищ и таблички с информацией, приводящие к большему количеству вопросов и приятных сюрпризов.

Хороший доктор не задумываясь отнял жизнь у человека, чтобы спасти его жизнь... жизнь, на которую большинство людей смотрит как на пустое место; даже члены его семьи не выражали особого энтузиазма от факта его существования.

Если бы он умер сегодня вечером, то Майкрофт, возможно, принял бы ответные меры из мести, поддержав этим честь семьи, но будет ли он оплакивать его кончину? Шерлок думал: вряд ли. 

И сам Шерлок был совсем другим ребусом, не таким, что спокойно спал этажом выше.

Он вспоминал, как после смертоносного выстрела, сделанного им расчетливо и хладнокровно во избежание гибели человека, с которым был знаком чуть более суток, доктор так же невозмутимо пошёл с ним в китайский ресторанчик, где они долго сидели и обменивались историями.

Забавный, уравновешенный, порядочный, среднего интеллекта, противоречивый. Отличный стрелок со следами ранений на теле и в душе. Доктор и солдат.

Шерлок ощущал удивительный комфорт рядом с тем, кого знал немногим больше сорока восьми часов. Это был ещё один интригующий парадокс.

Шерлок не чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с подавляющим большинством людей, и так странно было его обрести рядом с тем, кого только что встретил. Он потратил всю оставшуюся часть ночи на размышления о том, какие ещё потрясения готовит ему доктор Джон Ватсон. 

Шерлок был пойман врасплох звуками шагов на лестнице, когда Джон спустился в гостиную и остановился в дверном проёме.

− Ты здесь находился всю ночь? − мягко спросил Джон. − Не мог заснуть?

− Спать − скучно, − парировал Шерлок. _Особенно, когда у тебя есть блестящие загадки, над которыми можно поразмышлять._

Джон хихикнул.

− Что?

− Я просто подумал. Шерлок, я никогда раньше не встречал никого, кто был бы таким загадочным, как ты. Чай?

− Да.


	17. Глава 17 - Космическая пыль

_Космическая пыль – существительное._

_1\. Романтичный, мистический взгляд или ощущения._  
_2\. Огромное количество звёзд, выглядящих на небосклоне как пыль._

***

Одеяло, которое они расстелили на вершине холма в Sussex Downs, было стареньким и довольно потрёпанным − поэтому идеально подходило для сидения на влажной от полуночной росы траве, так как можно было не волноваться, что оно намокнет или испачкается грязью, травой или чем-то ещё.

Двое мужчин находились под дивным ночным небом, простиравшимся от горизонта до горизонта. На небосклоне над головой − безбрежный океан звёзд. Поблизости − никаких других огней, а небольшой коттедж, который они арендовали на выходные, находился на другой стороне холма, поэтому свет из его окон им здесь не мешал.

Тот мужчина, который был постарше, сидя на одеяле и обняв колени, упивался благоговением и потрясением от открывшегося перед ним вида, и болезненное восхищение, наполнившее его до краёв, заставляло затаить дыхание. Другой мужчина стоял и, вглядываясь в обступившую их темноту, созерцал чудо иного рода. Чудо его чувств к другому человеку.

− Шерлок? Иди сюда, сядь рядом со мной. Отсюда − самый красивый вид. Я не видел такого неба после Афганистана. Здесь столько звёзд... как будто часть неба вывернули наружу, подарив этим нам уникальную возможность увидеть царствие небесное.

Шерлок слышал волнение в голосе Джона.

Он воздержался от ответа. 

Не рискнув ранить Джона саркастическим комментарием о существовании царствия небесного, он бережно, как драгоценность, сохранил в себе эти эмоции друга. Окинув взглядом сидящую перед ним на покрывале фигуру, Шерлок запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на чудо над головой. Он вспомнил о другой, случившейся несколько лет назад, ночи, когда над ним было такое же небо.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Джона, сидящего на расстеленном одеяле, и пошёл к нему. Подойдя ближе, он смог различить улыбку его на лице. Ещё ближе − и он увидел в глубине тёплых бездонных глаз скрытый там прохладный свет звёзд. В синем океане его глаз отражался тот свет, что сиял над их головам.  
Джон протянул руку своему вечному другу и возлюбленному. Принимая её, Шерлок осторожно сел, помня о боли в своём колене, которая никогда полностью не исчезнет: колено было повреждено в одной из схваток с подозреваемым.

Джон отказался отпустить его руку.

− Тебя беспокоит колено? − спросил Джон.

Шерлок хмуро кивнул. Джон хихикнул, зная, что Шерлоку не нравилось, когда ему напоминали о его человеческих слабостях, даже после всех этих лет. Как же хорошо сейчас было улыбаться − а ведь в то время произошедшее казалось чуть ли не трагедией, он тогда чуть не потерял Шерлока.

− Я уверен, что моё колено находится всё ещё в хорошей форме, и способно противостоять сырости гораздо больше, чем твоё плечо, − фыркнул он. Джон продолжал улыбаться: Шерлок опять прятался за ворчливостью, но она была комфортной для них обоих.

Но, тем не менее, Джон почувствовал, что на самом деле не колено было причиной такого настроения Шерлока. Что-то его беспокоило весь день.

Джон поймал руку Шерлока, поднёс к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону его ладони.

− Что случилось, любимый?

Шерлок какое-то время молчал. Джон, видя, как тот собирается с мыслями, терпеливо ждал. Он знал − как бы то не было, детектив борется с самим собой. Даже сейчас он продолжал испытывать затруднения при выражении чего-либо на эмоциональном уровне.

Шерлок, откинувшись назад на один локоть и вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, запрокинул назад голову − глаза его были полны звёзд.

− Почему ты меня любишь? − Тон голоса Шерлока бы задумчивым. Джон никогда не удивлялся природе таких вопросов. Даже после всех этих лет, после всего, через что они прошли, и что значили друг для друга, Шерлок в глубине души, казалось, считал, что он не достоин любви и преданности Джона. Сердце Джона сжималось при таком поведении Шерлока, потому что он чувствовал тоже самое по отношению к себе, но он решил ответить ему так же честно, как делал это всегда, говоря о том, что чувствует и зная, что это правда.

− Ничего с этим не поделаешь. Мы были созданы друг для друга.

Шерлок, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона: он чувствовал в его тоне несерьёзность.

− Это − твой ответ? − В голосе Шерлока ощущалась надломленность.

Джон отклонился назад так, чтобы быть на одном уровне с головой Шерлока. Взгляд бессознательно упал на идеально очерченные губы детектива. Ощущая, что Джон на него уставился, Шерлок повернул голову, притянутый как магнитом.

− Мы сделаны из космической пыли, Шерлок. Мы были созданы друг для друга.

− Если ты имеешь в виду то, что каждый атом во всём, что вокруг нас − из взорвавшихся звёзд, тогда − да, я согласен, но я не понимаю, как ты можешь вывести из этого «мы были созданы друг для друга».

− Знаешь, о чём я думаю?

Шерлок улыбнулся: 

− Обычно, да.

Джон закатил глаза:

− Да, Ваше Великолепие. По сути, ты прав. Я думаю, что мы все − часть космоса, мы все − из осколков взорвавшихся звёзд, атомов, элементов... но на самом деле всё глубже, чем ты думаешь.

− Глубже, чем атомы? 

− Да, на божественном уровне. Подумай об этом. Мы все − из космической пыли, и разные части нас − из разных звёзд, левая рука − из одной звезды, правая − из другой, но, скажем так... атомы моей руки... − он отпустил руки Шерлока и поднял свою так, чтобы её было видно, − ...состоят из атомов звезды, которые присутствуют в твоём бедре. − Положив руку на бедро Шерлока, он его погладил. − Возможно, поэтому меня так безумно к тебе тянет... просто потому, что некоторые мои атомы пытаются воссоединиться с некоторыми твоими. Ты же знаешь, как они стремятся соединяться снова. − Он наклонился вперёд и коснулся губами губ Шерлока. − Мы должны были быть вместе. Это было записано в звёздах.

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

− У тебя нет доказательств для такой гипотезы.

− Мне не нужны доказательства. Это − то, во что я верю.

− У тебя нет доказательства для твоей веры.

− Это не требует доказательств, Шерлок, − мягко сказал Джон. − Это сокровенно и необозримо.

Шерлока просто кивнул, зная, что против такого аргумента ему нечего возразить. Он немного смягчился в отношении квази-религиозных верований Джона.

Запрокинув голову и уставившись небо, он стал бессознательно поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону руки Джона, ощущая бедром идущее от неё тепло.

− Ты знаешь, что они мертвы, − прагматично сказал он.

Джон растерялся, испытав на мгновение желание оглянуться вокруг − в поисках скрытых здесь трупов. 

− Кто?

Шерлок вздохнул:

− Не кто, Джон... − усмехнулся он, совсем не обеспокоенный тем, что Джону не удалось последовать за его мыслями. Он махнул рукой в сторону неба. − Звёзды. Они мертвы, они взорвались и умерли за миллиарды лет до того, как мы родились.

Губы Джона изогнула улыбка и он посмотрел в глаза Шерлока, которые были столь же прекрасной частью его анатомии, как и губы.

− Хорошо. Они, возможно, умерли миллиарды лет назад, но они продолжают жить в нас.

Шерлок снова уставился в небо:

− Когда я там... ночью, в Афганистане, стоял и смотрел на звёзды, я вспомнил то время, когда мы искали Голема. Я уже говорил, какие тогда были прекрасные звёзды. Ты был удивлён тем, что я хотя бы заметил их. Той ночью я слышал тебя в своей голове и видел звёзды так, как видел бы их ты. Они были прекрасны, так же, как прекрасны сейчас. Это наполнило меня ощущением чуда и надежды. Ощущением, что я переполнен... чем-то. Это помогло мне решить поставленную передо мной задачу и вернуться домой к тебе намного раньше. − Он сжал руку Джона, подтверждая, что они оба знали, как тяжело для Джона говорить о том времени, даже сейчас это вызвало неприятные ощущения в груди, и чувство одиночества, память о котором никогда не сотрётся. Дрожь холодной волной пробежала вниз по спине... Шерлок как будто искушал судьбу каждый раз, когда говорил об этом − как будто смерть знала, что он, хоть и сбежал, когда-нибудь к ней вернётся. 

Джон, отгоняя прочь эти видения, покачал головой.

После паузы Шерлок продолжил:

− Так что... Джон, ты не так уж не прав. Мы связаны. Просто ты это понял много лет назад, а до меня только сейчас наконец-то дошло. Когда речь заходит о сердечных делах, я твой ученик. − Он улыбнулся той невероятной, полной чувства улыбкой, которая была предназначена только для Джона. Джон, подняв руку, убрал с глаз Шерлока закрывающие их локоны: когда-то они были цвета тёмного шоколада, а сейчас кое-где появились, как блёстки инея, седые нити. 

− Джон, − в голосе Шерлока ощущалась нервозность, он наконец-то подходил к сути проблемы, − причина, по которой я спросил у тебя это и почему хочу знать, почему ты меня любишь: я думаю об уходе в отставку.

Джон немного приподнялся. 

− Правда? − спросил он, пытаясь сохранить свой голос спокойным и не желая пугать Шерлока. Но Шерлок услышал дрожь надежды в вопросе Джона.

И Шерлок улыбнулся − и в его улыбке было облегчение. 

− Ты не будешь против?

Джон рассмеялся мальчишеским смехом − тем, который на мгновение повернул время вспять: 

− Буду против? О, Боже! Я думал, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь. И я вернулся бы опять к тому, что ковылял бы за тобой с тростью. Скажи, пожалуйста, ты серьёзно?

Шерлок выглядел немного смущённым из-за восторженной реакции Джона.

− Но разве ты не будешь скучать по выбросам адреналина?

Джон громко рассмеялся: 

− Не в моём возрасте! Шерлок, я хочу проводить время с тобой, заниматься с тобой... кое-чем... − он понизил голос и вновь, теперь уже жадно, провёл рукой по бедру возлюбленного. И вдруг, остановив руку, снова стал серьёзным. − Я хочу состариться рядом с тобой, а если мы продолжим наш образ жизни и погони по улицам Лондона, этого может и не произойти. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было это время, и не упущу этой возможности. Я не хочу сожалений. Когда тот сумасшедший набросился на тебя... что, если бы ты... Я не думаю, что смог бы это пережить. Я хочу, чтобы у нас было это время просто для жизни вместе.

− Я боялся, что ты не захочешь со мной остаться, если... если я перестану быть для тебя источником адреналина, азарта, возбуждения...

Джон почувствовал, как его сердце буквально разрывается в груди. 

− Я люблю тебя. Тебя, идиота, а не адреналин. Тебя, потому что ты − это ты, и потому что ты даришь мне достаточно возбуждения только от того, что касаешься меня, смотришь на меня и любишь меня. Если бы ты даже вздумал это отрицать, я всё равно знаю, что ты по-настоящему меня любишь. Кто бы мог поверить, что ты можешь убедить кого-то, что ты − социопат. Ха-ха! Хотя, раз люди так тебя и восприняли, то они действительно идиоты, тут ты прав! 

Больше не тратя впустую слов, Джон придвинулся ближе, обнял Шерлока обеими руками и наклонял его вниз до тех пор, пока не уложил его на спину и сам аккуратно улёгся на него, помня о его колене. Запустив пальцы в такие же густые, как и раньше, хоть и тронутые лёгкой сединой, локоны друга, он припал к его губам. Поцелуи определённо доходчивее, подумал Джон, радуясь горячему отклику и уже умирая от такого же сильного желания, как будто его тело было таким же молодым, какой становилась душа рядом с этим невероятным человеком. 

Когда Джон через несколько минут заговорил, его голос был хриплым от вспышки страсти: 

− Я знаю, что тот коттедж, где мы остановились, продаётся. Пара, у которой мы его арендовали, упомянула об этом, когда я с ними разговаривал.

Шерлок поднял свои, по-прежнему ровные шелковистые брови:

− Это − идеальное место.

Джон наклонил голову в сторону:

− Идеально подходит для чего?

− Разводить пчёл. − Он сделал паузу. − ...И смотреть на звёзды. − Его улыбка была радостной и искренней. 

Джон усмехнулся и вновь наклонился к губам Шерлока, готовый снова вернуться к прерванному занятию. Прежде чем это сделать, он прошептал: 

− Я не ошибаюсь − мы сегодня больше не собираемся смотреть на звёзды?

− Я думаю, что если мы здесь останемся на всю ночь, утром у нас разболятся спины, и мы с тобой не разогнёмся.

− Я сделаю всё так, что ты об этом не пожалеешь. − Джон улыбнулся. − Как тебе такой вариант?

В ответ Шерлок приподнял голову, встречая губы Джона на полпути.

Ночь накрыла их своей темнотой.

А звёзды глядели вниз всё так же мудро.


	18. Глава 18 - Финал

Когда Джон был маленьким, перед сном мама читала ему и его сестре книжки обо всём на свете: романы о рыцарях и пиратах, истории о разных странах, сказки. И среди бесчисленных забытых историй была одна, которую он помнил, одна, которую он приберегал для тихих моментов между пробуждением и сном. Одна, которую он хранил в своём сердце.

История была о старике и старухе, проживших долгие годы в любви и согласии. Один из богов − Зевс, или, может быть, Гера, − решили посетить их и проверить их веру: веру в богов и друг в друга. Пара, с почтением встретив незнакомца и пригласив его в дом, предложила разделить с ними, что бог послал − скудную еду. Незнакомец на следующий день ушёл, но вскоре вернулся, представ перед стариками уже в божественном облике, и объявил, что за их любовь и преданность друг другу, за почитание богов выполнит любую просьбу. И старики захотели, чтобы они умерли вместе. Они любили друг друга слишком сильно, чтобы быть когда-нибудь разделёнными. Что же, их просьба была выполнена. Они доживали свои дни в мире и обожании, и однажды, гуляя рука об руку, в один и тот же миг были превращены в деревья, растущие около дороги. Их ветви переплелись как пальцы − они по-прежнему были вместе.

Эта история запомнилась Джону потому, то она была исключительно об одной вещи − о любви двоих людей друг к другу. И когда он вырос и строил близкие отношения, то неизменно задавал себе вопрос: _Хотел бы попросить богов быть с этим человеком до конца моих дней? Достаточно ли сильно я люблю этого человека, чтобы захотеть умереть вместе с ним?_ И вплоть до момента, когда он начал лучшую часть своих отношений с Шерлоком, ответ был _Нет_ или _Возможно_. Когда же сложились их отношения, ответ был _Да_ , без колебаний или без тени сомнения. Даже если бы эта история не занимала его мыслей, он знал, что Шерлок − тот самый человек. Тот, ради которого он отдал бы всё, чтобы быть с ним навсегда.

Но в жизни так не бывает, и как бы вы не желали, как бы вы не обещали, как бы вы не просили, наступает момент, когда ваш самый близкий человек лежит при смерти или уже умер.

Шерлок умер в один прекрасный осенний день. Это случилось после того, как он не вернулся от своих пчёл, проверяя до наступления зимы, всё ли с ними хорошо. Джон наблюдал за ним из окна кухни. Он шёл не спеша, словно с трудом. Что ж, они оба теперь стали двигаться намного медленнее; напоминая о пролетевших годах, ныло и болело то здесь, то там. Но они были всё так же безумно влюблены друг в друга. И, несмотря на возраст, ограничения и тот факт, что желание теперь разжигалось не так быстро, как раньше, они до сих пор были близки друг другу во всех отношениях.

Когда Шерлок не вернулся в своё обычное время, Джон, чувствуя, как сердце сжало тисками, пошёл туда, где его, скорей всего, можно будет найти.

Он нашёл его.

Шерлок сидел под деревом. На лице его были умиротворение и покой. Он выглядел так, как будто, решив передохнуть, сел и заснул.

Сердечный приступ, скорее всего.

Их обоих обнаружил сосед. Джон, обняв мёртвого Шерлока, тихо шептал мольбы: не исчезать, не оставлять снова, не уходить туда, куда он не может за ним последовать. А по его щекам бежали потоки слёз...  
Сосед обо всём позаботился. Прежде всего, он позвал Молли, и та пришла со своей дочерью. Грег, ушедший в мир иной несколько лет назад, и Молли были самым лучшими друзьями Джона; она была с ним рядом и сейчас, оказавшись перед лицом одиночества и горя, которые обрушились на Джона во второй раз. И на этот раз не могло быть никакого чуда.

После проведения всех траурных мероприятий прах Шерлока был развеян рядом с его любимыми пчёлами. Жизнь окружающих вернулась в обычное русло: все друзья разъехались, и, за исключением еженедельных звонков от Молли, Джон остался один на один со своей скорбью − настолько осязаемой, что мог бы её коснуться.

Одиночество и неприкаянность снова вернулись в его жизнь.

В один из вечеров он сидел в своём кресле и дремал. Джон сильно похудел и совсем поседел − русых прядей в его волосах уже невозможно было найти. Стало чаще болеть сердце, сон стал беспокойным, и ему стало намного тяжелее ухаживать за самим собой.

Джон проснулся от звука потрескивающего в камине полена. Воспоминания нахлынули на него снова, и на сердце обрушился девятый вал невыносимой боли.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он глубоко вздохнул и потёр руками лицо.

Он безмолвно воззвал к богам, чтобы те позволили ему уйти.

Закрыв глаза, он снова стал проваливаться в дремоту, когда услышал особенный, душераздирающе дорогой сердцу звук.

Голос.

 _Его_ голос. Глубокий, с богатыми обертонами, со вкусом шоколада и дыма.

_Джон._

Он поднял голову и посмотрел вверх.

Джон увидел перед собой слабое свечение; свет исходил от чего-то, находящего в кресле Шерлока. Джон нахмурился, но на самом деле всё это было ему безразлично, он не хотел выяснять причину галлюцинаций.

Он снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

_Джон!_

На этот раз более настойчиво.

Старое, хорошо знакомое нетерпение тех лет.

_Иди сюда, Джон._

Джон озадаченно оглядел комнату.

Тяжёлый вздох со стороны кресла Шерлока.

 _Джон, не отставай!_ То, что Джон любил и ненавидел в равной степени.

− Джон, ну почему мне всё время приходиться иметь дело с идиотами?

 _Я не про тебя, Джон._ Голос был таким ясным и чётким, как будто Шерлок находился в комнате. _Ты всегда был светом для моей тени._

Джон прищурился и увидел − действительно увидел − Шерлока... в кресле, в мерцающем круге света, сквозь слой пыли и времени.

Сердце затрепетало, а дыхание сбилось.

Это был _он_.  
На краешке кресла сидел Шерлок: тёмные волосы поблескивают на волнах завитков, грудь туго обтянута кипенно-белой рубашкой с подвёрнутыми рукавами, а на губах − самодовольная, дерзкая улыбка. Улыбка, в которой читалось: «Я гораздо умнее, чем все вы».

Но его глаза светились любовью, теплом и смехом.

И всё это мощным лучом было направлено на Джона, к Джону, через Джона − и освещало его душу.

_Прости, что я ушёл раньше тебя. Нужно было уладить кое-какие дела... Но теперь ты готов?_

И он протянул руку своему Джону.

 _Его_ Джон. Всегда и во веки веков. Полностью и Абсолютно.

И Джон, сжав его сильные пальцы, переплёл их со своими − как ветви деревьев, стоящих у дороги.

Сначала Джону показалось, что неподъёмно большой, сокрушительный вес тянет его вниз, но под взглядом Шерлока это притяжение понемногу убывало. А затем тросы, будто удерживающие его здесь, стали лопаться − и он почувствовал себя легче и моложе.

_− Перехватило дыхание? − спросил Шерлок._

И Джон, ослепительно и беззаботно улыбнувшись, почувствовал, как в груди зарождается смех. _Готов, как и ты._

Он огляделся вокруг, как будто забыл что-то, но там не было ничего... не было _ничего_ лучше и прекрасней, чем Шерлок. А затем они с Шерлоком − вечно убегающим вперёд − переступили грань, где свивается спиралью время и бесконечно разворачиваются память и пространство.  
И вот они превратились в звёздный свет, оставив после себя космическую пыль, вновь готовую воплощать и воплощать их вместе.


End file.
